Finding Their Happy Ending
by dshortklutz
Summary: Sequel to A Killer On The Loose. Luna's daughter is starting to have visions while two people plot against Draco and Luna and try to stop their upcoming wedding. Draco/Luna, H/G, R/Hr.
1. A Little Boy's Pain

Title: Finding Their Happy Ending

Author: Debra

Rating: Mature(for sensitive subject matter, strong language and, in later chapter, sexual situations)

Summary: Sequel to A Killer On The Loose. Draco and Luna, after everything that was done to keep them apart, will have to deal with not only finding the daughter she thought was dead but also trying to find their own happily ever after that was denied to them years before. Draco/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

Author's Notes: With the death of the killer in the last story, I thought it would be a good idea to start a new story that deal with the aftermath caused by the events of that story. This story will be longer than the previous one which set up the universe this story is set in. To understand what is going on in this story, you might want to read A Killer On The Loose, because this story will begin where that one last left Luna and Draco.

This chapter will have crossover with CSI New York, which I absolutely love and watch every week, when Amber starts the process into looking for Lila.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story, except for Amber and Kyle, all belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just using them for the purposes of this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A Little Boy's Pain**_

_**Content Warning: This chapter has brief strong language.**_

Luna had just ran into the room that had been assigned to her by Mrs. Malfoy, which was right across from Draco's, and was lying on her bed, sobbing. She felt so guilty about what had happened to Hannah, even though logically, Luna knew that the blame for this was all on Dennis Creevy.

It wasn't long after, she heard the door to the room open and felt the bed shift behind her. A familiar pair of arms came around her and ran his fingers comfortingly through her long, blond hair. Luna laid back against Draco's chest and let his warm, presence comfort her.

"You know that what happened to Hannah tonight wasn't your fault? Right?"

"I know. I just hate the fact that the reason did that to her was because he couldn't have me. She didn't deserve that, Draco. No woman ever deserves to be violated like that."

"I agree but this is all the fault of Dennis Creevy, Luna, not you," he stated, truning her around to face him and gently caressing her face with his hands.

She didn't respond to what he had said, just being content to quietly lay against his chest and fall asleep with his arms around her. As soon as he was sure that Luna was truly asleep, Draco got up from the bed and walked around to her side of it. He pulled her shoes off, an interesting pair of rainbow colored flats that reminded him of a pair of trainers that she had owned when they were at Hogwarts, and set them on the floor. He went into the closet that was on the same side of the room and pulled a blanket off of the shelf. When Draco came out, he put the blanket over her, kissed her gently on the forehead and walked out of the room.

As he was closing the door behind him, the sight of four little boys, Lorcan, Scorpius, Albus and Hugo, were standing in front of him and they were all anxious about something. Draco touched his son gently on the shoulder as if to reassure him and the others boys too before he started to speak.

"What's wrong? Why aren't the four of you in bed?"

"It's Lysander, Mr. Malfoy. He's having a bad nightmare and is screaming in his sleep," Albus said, clearly afraid of what was happening with his friend. "We came to get his mum to see if she could calm him down."

"Okay, Scorp, you and the others go into my room and watch your telly that I took in there while you were in school. I'll see what I can do to help him." He gave his son a stern look that every parent masters and every child fears before continuing to speak. "Oh and I have blocked the movie channels with the late night programs that I caught you watching right before you went to school so don't even try to access them, young man."

"Oh man!"

Draco had to fight not to let his son see him smile as he started down the hall to the bedroom the four boys were sharing with Lysander. He heard the door to his own bedroom close as he stepped into the room to the screams of a terrified little boy. The wizard quickly cast a charm on the room so the others in the rooms around this one wouldn't be woke up by Lysander's screams.

"No, mummy, no! Don't hurt her! Stop!"

The second Draco heard that, terror filled his heart and he rushed over to the bed where Lysander was sleeping. He had to make himself touch the boy's shoulder gently and not shake him awake to find out why he was screaming about somebody hurting Luna.

"Lysander, it's Mr. Malfoy, you're having a nightmare..." He had to fight not to call him son, knowing that even he and Luna ever could be together, this little boy might not want another man calling him son. He watched Lysander start to calm down and then his blue eyes opening, filling up with tears. As soon as he saw Draco, Lysander threw himself into his arms, clinging to him and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I didn't stop him, Mr. Malfoy. One night when they were arguing in the living room, father got so angry with her, he grabbed mummy and threw her down on the couch. Father screamed that by Merlin she would scream his name even if it was to beg him to stop. He was ripping her clothes off her and pulling his pants down to free his penis. She tried to bite him in an effort to stop him so father smacked her across the face and ripped her panties off of her. I just stood there and watched as father did to her what Lorcan and I saw him doing to your wife. Although he wasn't as gentle with mummy as he was with Mrs. Malfoy, and instead of begging him for more, mummy was screaming in pain and pleading with him to stop. I failed her, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco felt a mix of anger and fear fill him as he realized just what Rolf Scamander had done to not only his wife but his children as well, especially the crying little boy in his arms. It made him want to see if he could make this little one, his brother, and unborn brother or sister his and they would no longer belong to that sorry piece of shit.

Then he started to wonder if that is why Luna had reacted as she had after find out that Hannah Longbottom had been raped by Dennis. That event could have brought back a memory she had repressed to keep from having to face it and deal with the pain that being so viciously violated by her husband had caused her.

"Where's my mummy?"

"She's asleep, Lysander. Your little brother or sister is making her very tired and the healer wanted her to rest as much as possible. Do you want me to wake her up, mate, because I know she will want to be with you right now."

"No. Let her sleep. Will you stay with me until I go back to sleep?" Lysander sounded older than his eleven years at that moment and he endeared himself even more to the man who was comforting him.

Draco then glanced at the door and noticed Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry standing in the doorway. Judging by the looks on their faces, all four of them had heard enough of what was said in the room, that it was a good thing Rolf Scamander was dead. Because if Dennis Creevy hadn't of done it, one of them, himself included, would have made him suffer.

"How about you let Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley stay with you while I go find something to help you sleep and make the dreams go away?"

"Okay. You will come back, right?"

"Yes, I'll come back and sit with you until you go back to sleep." He touched Lysander gently on the top of the head before getting up from the bed and moving over to the door. Ginny and Hermione made their way over to where Lysander was at while Draco left the room with Harry and Ron behind him. The three men walked down the hall, down the stairs, through the first floor and into Draco's potions lab that was off of the kitchen. As soon as the door closed and a spell was cast on the door, profanity filled the room.

"That fucking piece of shit!

"Bloody bastard!"

"Sorry asshole!"

* * *

Amber Finnegan was standing in her hotel room in muggle London, wearing nothing but a man's dress shirt, with her cell phone to her ear. She was watching Kyle as he laid under the covers in the bed, as she waited for her boss, Mac Taylor to answer his phone.

Kyle had ended up escorting her back to her hotel and had accepted her invitation to join her for a drink. One thing had led to another and the two of them ended up having a very enjoyable and steamy romp between the sheets while waiting for the right time to call Mac. When Harry had come back to the Longbottom's and told her what he needed from her, she had instantly agreed to help. Getting that little girl back to her mother was going to be her top priority before she left London to go back home.

On the third ring, her boss' voice came over the phone. "When are coming home, Finnegan? We need you back here in the lab."

"I will be here for a little bit longer, Mac. While I was on a plane here, my cousin was murdered by the killer and I want to stay here long enough to attend his funeral."

"Did Potter catch him?"

"Yes sir, with some help from me and several other wizards, Melinda Creevy's killer was stopped. There was only one problem, Mac."

"What happened?"

"He was so high on PCP that nothing could put him down, none of Harry's spells or any other method worked, so I had to use my gun to stop him. He died tonight from his injuries, so I might have to deal with questions from the Ministry here before I leave." She hesitated, looking over at Kyle, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Mac, I need you to do something for me."

"What's wrong, Finnegan?"

"I need a background check on a couple and a five year old that they took from her biological mother, with the help of the father, five years ago. It was done by magical means to make the mother think her baby was dead but the couple who have her are like us, Mac. We need to find her because there is a fear that she might be in danger."

"Give me the names and I'll have Lindsay do it. I'll call you back as soon as we have any information."

"Their names are Trevor and Millicent Richards, and the little girl name's is Lila. Have Lindsay make it an international check because they could be anywhere in the world."

"Got it." Mac hesitated before speaking again. "Is the father one of the murder victims of Dennis Creevy?"

"Yes but the way things are looking, Dennis might have done everybody here a favor. As more of the things Rolf Scamander did to his wife come to light, it looks like the wife's friends and the wizard she is really in love would have all happily killed him and not felt an ounce of remorse. Harry is figuring out how to tell Luna right now. I think he is also afraid that the little girl could be abused like he was because of the uncontrolled magic she might be showing, so he thinks she needs to be found fairly quickly."

"I'll get Lindsay on it right away."

"Thanks Mac."

"You're welcome. I hope we find her in time."

"Me too, Mac, me too."

* * *

AN: I hope everybody likes this first chapter of the sequel to A Killer On The Loose. This will be a much longer story than the first one because this will be about Draco and Luna trying to find their way to each other, while searching for Lila, dealing with the other children, his and hers, especially Lysander, who will be torn between hating and loving Rolf but also wanting Draco to be his new father, who he trusts more than he ever did Rolf.


	2. A Dangerous Situation

This chapter will start out showing just how much Lila's life is in jeopardy from the people who stole her. As the story goes on, more detail will go into how Rolf accomplished faking his own daughter's death and his reasons for it. This chapter will also see Luna bonding with Draco's youngest child, Bree.

* * *

Early the next morning, Lila Richards got up from her bed, fighting not to cry out with every move she made. Her tiny body was covered in deep red welts from where her mother had beat her the night before. She had accidentally made her cousin Jeff, who had been teasing her, go flying into a tree. Her mother had gotten mad at her and dragged Lila into the house, up to her bedroom and proceeded to beat **'the evil'** out of her.

The pain got to be too much so Lila laid back down on her bed and held her doll, Luna. Something had made her name the doll that after she was bought for her because of the pretty lady she always seemed to see in her dreams that had that same name. She also the same blond hair and blue eyes that Lila did as well as the doll. Lila sobbed as the pain of the beating she had gotten the night before was worse than the one she had received only two days earlier.

Lila didn't mean to make things move around the room or when she got mad, throw things at walls, it just happened. But every time her mother would scream, call her a child of the Devil and beat her until she couldn't move. She didn't feel like she was possessed by the devil, in fact, Lila paid attention in Sunday School and she knew in her heart that Jesus wouldn't want her to be beaten like this because of her magic. That he loved her even when she did things that she couldn't understand why it was happening.

She continued to cry and knew that her mummy would kill her with the next beating. Lila was ready for the pain to end and to go home to be with Jesus and the angels, who would take care of her and there would be no more pain.

The door to the room opened and her daddy walked in, sitting beside her on the bed. He must have just gotten home from his business trip and realized what had happened. When Daddy was home, mommy didn't hurt her because he protected her and seemed to almost understand that strange things seemed to happen around her.

As he watched Lila fall asleep, Trevor Richards ran a hand through his thick dark brown hair and wished again that he had never listened to his old friend, Rolf. That he had never taken this little girl from her real family, who would have understood what was happening to her because they were just like her.

Millie and her family's insane religious views, which very fanatical even compared to the most conservative of Christians, were going to kill this child. Trevor couldn't bear the thought of that happening because this little girl had brightened his world as his wife had made him more miserable by the day.

He had to figure out how to get her back to her real mother or Lila Scamander would die and it would destroy him to see that happen. He would rather lose her to her birth mother than have Lila taken from this world because of his wife's insanity.

Trevor quietly left the room, went downstairs to his study, and over to the safe that Millie didn't know about. He pulled out an envelope that had everything he needed to prove who Lila really was and took deep breath before leaving to go back upstairs. He wrapped a blanket around Lila, made sure that Luna wasn't left behind and scooped her up into his arms.

After sneaking down the stairs, making sure to not wake up the other members of the household that were still in their beds, Trevor walked out the front door. After making sure that Lila was properly restrained into her car seat, he got behind the wheel, started the car and left, driving away for the last time from the house. At least in the wizarding world, Millie, being a muggle, would never find them or be able to hurt the little girl in the back seat ever again.

* * *

Luna woke up to the sound of a baby crying and left her bed, going into the room next door to hers where Bree was lying in her crib. The baby was in full blown temper, wanting her bottle and not wanting to wait for it. Luna felt her heart melt at the quivering lower lip and the pale face turning red. Unable to help herself, she reached down into the bed and picked the infant up.

"It's okay, little one. I'm sure Teensy will be right here with your bottle. How about we got over here and sit in the rocker while we wait?" Luna spoke gently to the baby and smiled at her, finding herself falling in love with the infant in her arms. Although it made her miss Lila and wish that her little girl had survived, that she had been able to cuddle with and rock her the way she was right now with Draco's daughter.

Bree instantly stopped screaming and looked up at Luna as if she could understand every word she was saying to her. She cuddled into Luna's chest and started to babble at Luna, as if she trying to talk back to her.

Draco, who had woke up and was coming to get Bree, watched from the doorway for a few seconds before stepping into the room. He smiled at Luna, who was continuing to rock Bree as Teensy popped into the room. She handed the bottle to Luna so she could feed Bree, who took it and let the baby start to drink from it.

"Luna, you need to know what happened after you fell asleep last night," Draco paused, unsure of how to tell her what Lysander had revealed to him.

"What happened?"

"Lysander had a nightmare that was so bad he was screaming and woke up the other boys in the room with him. I went to him and he told me what the nightmare was about. It was something that he witnessed that no little boy should ever see his father do to his mother."

"Draco..."

"When did Rolf rape you, Luna?"'

Luna started to shake to the point the Bree was starting to whine and Draco knew he had to get Teensy in here, quickly.

"Teensy!"

In an instant the house elf appeared into the room and took note of the situation, instantly moving to take Bree out of Luna's arms. She rocked the baby gently to calm her down before giving her the bottle back.

Draco walked over to where Luna was sitting and gently moved her out of the chair. He took her across the hall to his own bedroom, locking the door and putting up a spell to give them some privacy. He watched her as she continued to shake and regretted the way he had approached her with what Lysander had revealed to him. He slowly walked over to her and gently took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bloody idiot. I shouldn't have said that the way I did and not while you were feeding my daughter."

He stopped short by the sight of Luna smiling up at him and it made him curious as to what had made her do that in the face of what he had to make her so upset.

"The Draco Malfoy I went to school with would have never apologized to anybody. In fact, I don't think I have even heard you apologize to Ron for the smart ass comments that you have made at him for the last two days. I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary."

"When it comes to someone that matters to me, I put aside my pride and apologize. You, my children and my parents are the only ones that I have ever apologized to, Luna." He rested his chin on the top of her head, and caressed her back softly.

"I'm not ready to talk about what happened to me right now. I need to focus on my sons and maybe see about making an appointment with a counselor who can help us make peace with all of the nonsense Rolf put us through."

"That's a good idea. I might do that with Scorpius and myself." Draco hesitated for a second before telling her something else that he knew would upset her. "Harry talked to me last night about something else that your husband might have done to cause you pain. There is reason to believe that Lila might actually be alive."

"That's not bloody funny, Draco!" she snapped at him, pulling harshly away from him. She turned her back on him and wouldn't look in his direction.

"I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about something like this! You told me that Lila just suddenly stopped moving. Do you remember what happened before you noticed that something was wrong? Can you access that memory so we can look at in a pensieve? It might give us a clue as to what might have happened."

"Draco, I can't let myself believe that this is true because if it all turns out to be a trick, it will kill me to get my heart broken like that again." Luna had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the couch that was in the bedroom.

"I understand. I shouldn't have told you and then when she was found, we could have brought her home to you but I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. I have been apart of too many deceptions in my lifetime already and I don't want that with you."

"I'll give you the memory of that day, but I don't want to see it. I trust you, Draco to find what you are looking for and tell me if he did do something to me."

"Okay."

Luna extracted the memory with her wand and he caught it in a small glass container that he had on his dresser, which was right inside the door going into the hallway. He then took it over to his own personal pensieve that was locked in a cabinet that was across from the couch in the room where Luna was sitting. He put the memory into it and placed his face into the water.

* * *

Amber was still asleep beside Kyle, when her cellphone started to ring. She opened her eyes, got out of the bed and walked over to the desk, where it was plugged into the charger. When she saw that it was Mac calling her back, hope filled her heart that maybe he would have good news for her.

"Mac, please tell me you have some good news that I can give to Luna."

"Amber, the information is being sent to you by email. The people that you are looking for live two hours outside of London and there is picture of the little girl included. Let me know what happens and when you will be back."

"I will, thank you for all of your help."

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to come to London and be there for you at your cousin's funeral?"

"Thank you for offering but no. I'll be fine and as soon as I make sure Lila is back with her mother and I answer some questions about having to shoot Dennis Creevy, I'll be on my way back. Thank you, Mac."

"You're welcome. Let any of us know if you need anything else before you leave London."

"I will."

Amber closed her phone, sat it back down on the desk and looked over at Kyle, who had woke up and was watching her. She smiled at him before sitting down at the desk and opening her laptop which had been sitting beside her phone.

"As soon as I look at this file, we need to get dressed and get to the Ministry. I need to talk to Harry and see how he wants to proceed in getting Lila back to her mother."

Amber opened her email account and after finding the file, opened it. She gasped in shock at the picture of the little girl, making Kyle come over to her side and his jaw dropped at the sight of the little girl in the picture. It was like looking at what Luna would have most and likely looked like at five years old.

"We need to go and see Harry, right now," Amber said to Kyle, who nodded his head in understanding.

They both rushed to get dressed, not aware of the fact at that very moment, Trevor was on the Knight Bus, holding Lila in his arms. After driving down the road for a couple of miles, he had abandoned his car and called for the only way of transportation he knew would get him into London very quickly. He would also keep any muggle authorities that Millie called after him from ever finding him. He couldn't take the risk of the precious little girl in his arms of ever going back to where the next beating could be fatal.

* * *

AN: Everybody will be on a collision course to meet at the Ministry Of Magic where mother and daughter will be reunited. It will also take both Draco and all of her friends to keep Luna from going after Millie when she sees the welts on her daughter's body. Proving that the most dangerous creature of any species is a mother protecting her children.

The reason Trevor knows about the Ministry Of Magic is that he is a squib. He will also have his own explaining to do as to why he didn't take Lila away from the abuse she has endured a lot sooner than what he did.


	3. Bonding With Scorpius

Luna had left Draco's bedroom after he had asked for a couple more memories of around the time Lila had died. She complied and then left the room, eager to get away from the whole thing. If this turned out to be huge hoax, then it wouldn't hurt the way it would if she let herself give into hope.

The manor was quieter than it had been the night before and that is when she realized that the Weasley's must have gone back to their homes. That also meant, Rita Skeeter, who had been kept under guard in the other wing of the house where Lucius and Narcissa slept, had left too. Which made Luna happy, she didn't want that woman to be around hers or Draco's children, whom she had become very protective of in such a short period of time. Merlin help them if what Draco suspected about Lila was true, she would be a pain in the ass for all of them and the children, wouldn't have any peace from her.

Something from the window at the end of the hall caught her eye and Luna saw Scorpius sitting on the sill, reading a book. He reminded her a lot of how Draco looked when he was twelve years old, her first year at Hogwarts. The only difference was that Scorpius didn't have the sneer that had made most of their schoolmates either want to smack, throw a curse at or run scared from him.

She walked down the hall, sat down beside him and smiled when the little boy looked up at her. He returned hers with one of his own and then looked back down at book that he was reading.

"What are you reading?"

"My Charms text book. Professor Flitwick sent the assignments that Lorcan, Lysander and I will miss while we are out of school. So Grandmother told me to find somewhere quiet and work on them."

"Are my sons working on theirs too?"

"Lysander is still sleeping and Lorcan didn't want to leave his brother so he is working on his in my bedroom. He didn't have a very good night and my dad had to give him something to help him sleep." Scorpius paused, unsure how to say the next part. "He was screaming out for someone not to hurt you, Mrs. Scamander. It was scary to hear him yelling like that."

"I know it had to be, Scorpius." She reached over and gently touched the little boy on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "You and the others were very smart to get your father so he could help him."

"He's my friend and was there for me when I was in difficult situation only a week after school had started. While the others in my house still didn't quite trust me because I was a Malfoy; Lysander, Lorcan, Al, James and Rose were the only ones that were nice to me. They even hexed Byron Goyle when he tried to throw me off the top level of the Astronomy Tower for being a traitor."

"Does your father know about this?" Luna asked, worried about Draco's reaction if he had ever found out about what his son had just told her. It seems Scorpius had thought of the same thing she had, given his response to her question.

"No. He and Byron's father used to be friends when they were at Hogwarts and something happened to cause them to no longer have anything to do with each other. If father found out about what happened, he and Mr. Goyle would probably try to kill each other and I don't want that."

Luna was getting ready to respond to what Scorpius had just told her when she glanced down the hall and saw Draco standing close to them. Judging by the look of rage that was on his face, he had overheard the whole story about what Goyle's son had tried to do to Scorpius. He then turned and stalked down the hall, going towards the stairs and Luna knew she had to stop him. She turned to Scorpius, whose young face looked as scared as she felt and touched his hand gently before jumping up to run after him. She screamed out to the boy while in motion, hoping he would move quickly.

"Call Teensy! Tell her to get your grandfather! I'll try to prevent him from leaving until he can arrive in front of the fireplace to talk some sense into him."

As she got to the stairs, Luna moved quickly down them and got to the fireplace right before Draco grabbed the jar of floo powder. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, knowing that if she had a hold of him, he wouldn't do something drastic.

"Let me go. I'm going to go and have a conversation with Greg about his son trying to throw mine off of the Astronomy tower!"

"No! You go over there and the two of you will end up in a duel in front of his wife and other children. You'll get in trouble with the Ministry and that is the last thing that any of us need right now. You have too many people that need you right now for you to go off and attack Greg Goyle."

"He encouraged his son to try to kill and mine, Luna! I can't let that go!"

"No, you shouldn't. Maybe you could talk to McGonagall or Neville about what happened and see if anything was done to discipline Byron for what he did. Besides I have a feeling when your father hears about this, he might have something say about his oldest grandchild almost being killed."

"Luna, where is all of this coming from. You never were the type to want to take revenge on someone who has hurt you. That would have meant everybody we went to school with would have been in serious trouble, myself included." He looked confused as to why the sweet and serene woman he had always known almost sounded like she wanted his father to go after Greg Goyle but in a way that wouldn't get them all in trouble for it.

"Draco, what males fail to understand is that the most dangerous creature of any species is a mother protecting their young. In fact, that is the one thing Voldemort and your aunt Bellatrix, who wasn't a mother, failed to realize and underestimated. That a mother will for example, die like Lily Potter did to protect her son, or tell a lie like your mother did to Voldemort about Harry being dead or kill someone who is threatening her child like Molly Weasley when Bellatrix threw that killing curse at Ginny. Mothers will do anything if it meant that your child was no longer in danger or if somebody is trying to hurt their child. Most women, when they are carrying that precious little life inside them for nine months, bond with that baby in a way that you will never understand."

"I understand protecting your children, Luna and wanting to do anything to keep them safe."

"Not in the way a mother does, Draco. It is very different for a mother."

"She's right, son," Narcissa stated, as she walked over to where they were at, with Lucius following closely behind her. Both of them looked furious at what they had overheard them talking about what had almost happened to Scorpius. "A mother carries that tiny baby inside of her, feels every movement and bonds with that child before they ever see each other face to face. Well at least most mothers." She finished with a slight dark tone of voice, thinking about her late daughter-in-law and how horrible of a mother she had been.

"Draco, Luna is right, going over there and confronting Greg isn't the smartest thing you can do. Talk to the Headmistress, Scorpius' Head of House and the other children who stopped Byron from doing it, to find out what exactly happened. Then once you know it was a deliberate attempt to attack Scorpius, I'll help you go after him." Lucius stated.

Draco listened to everything the three of them were telling him before realizing that he was outnumbered and that he wasn't going to get away from them. He also thought about it and decided that his parents and Luna were right. The four of them moved over to the chaise and chairs that were in the parlor, sitting down to discuss what Draco had seen in her memories.

"I suspect he gave you a potion of some sort that made the baby stop moving and mimicked death. Then somehow found a way to make it look like there was a knot in the umbilical cord. My question is why your husband would do this to you?"

"I have a feeling I know why but with him being dead, I guess we'll never know if it is what I suspect. How sure is Harry that Lila is alive, Draco?" Luna asked him, quietly.

"He is pretty sure. He had Amber call her boss to have a background check done on the family that supposedly have her."

"We should know something by today and hopefully soon Lila will be back with you and her brothers, where she should have been all along." His voice carried a determination to it that she had never heard before, it was as if getting her little girl back to her was a personal mission that he had taken on. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand and felt her heart beat faster when he returned it back to her. They had completely forgotten that Narcissa and Lucius were even in the room.

* * *

Harry had left for his office at the Ministry as soon as he and his family had left Malfoy Manor that morning. He wanted to get to work on finding Luna's daughter and hopefully have some answers to give his friend, who Draco had most and likely told what was going on already. He had remembered the pain Luna had went through when her baby had died and hated the thought of putting her through needless pain if this turned out badly but Colin had sounded so sure.

The door to his office opened and Amber and Kyle walked in with smiles on their faces. Harry returned their smile and took the file that was handed over the desk to him. As soon as he saw the picture of Lila, Harry knew that this was Luna's little girl. He was getting ready to get up from his desk and start the process on getting Lila back, when the voice of his assistant came through the box on his desk. It was a muggle intercom charmed to work so Adele wouldn't have to use her wand and announce his private business to the others who worked there. She could be a bit snobbish about who she let see or talked to him and had been snapped at by Ginny, Hermione and yesterday, Luna for that behavior, but the witch knew her job. That was the only reason he kept her on and hadn't fired her for her attitude.

_**"Mr. Potter, there is man out here who is insisting that he sees you, he has a little girl with him and that his name is Trevor Richards."**_

Harry looked up at Amber and Kyle in shock before pushing the button on the intercom to respond to Adele.

"Send him right in, Adele. I then want you to contact Malfoy Manor and give Luna Scamander and Draco Malfoy a message that I need to see them right away."

_**"Yes sir."**_

All three people in the office stood there quietly and waited as Trevor Richards walked into the room, with a little blond haired girl in his arms, wrapped in a blanket and clutching a doll.

* * *

AN: Here in the next chapter or two Luna will see her little girl and find out about the abuse her baby has suffered. Her little speech to Draco in this chapter about mothers will make perfect sense because her reaction to the pain Lila has suffered will not be pretty.

There will be more Draco and Luna in this story than there was in Killer On The Loose, along with each of their children. Harry and the others will make appearances throughout but at the heart, this is about Draco, Luna and their children finding their way towards becoming a family.

Although if anybody has any advice how I could go about Draco confronting Goyle about what his son tried to do to Scorpius, I would greatly appreciate it.


	4. Reunited

Trevor sat on the chair in Harry's office and waited quietly for the Lead Auror to come back into the room. As soon as the wizard and the man and woman that were with him saw the welts on Lila's body, she had been taken out of his arms and rushed into another room to get a healer to make sure she was okay. He knew that when the other man got back, Harry was going to want an explanation for why Trevor hadn't taken her away from the abuse quicker than he had. The guilt of his own cowardice was something he was going to have to live with for the rest of his life.

The door opened and Harry stepped back inside, slamming the door to his office hard enough to shake the wall. Trevor knew in his heart the coming confrontation wasn't going to be pretty.

"The healer has her in another room and has stated that Lila will not need to go to St. Mungo's, just rest and loving care. That obviously isn't going to come from you, Mr. Richards." Harry's voice was tight with the anger he was feeling, and it took him back to how the Dursley's had treated him when he was Lila's age.

"I know I have failed that little girl in every way, Mr. Potter and I deserve your anger. It was only after Rolf had given Lila to us and her latent magic started to come out that my wife's more insane view points started to make themselves known. All of them directed towards that innocent little girl. I should have stayed home and prevented the beatings but if I would have hit my wife the way she was doing to Lila, than any and all protection I gave her would have been gone. My wife would have had me arrested for spousal abuse and Lila would be dead right now. The only reason I came here now is that while I was on my last trip, I found out that Rolf was dead. That I could safely give this child back to her mother without putting her back into an even worse situation than anything my wife ever did to her."

"Did Rolf ever tell you why he did this to Luna? Why and how he made her think that her baby was dead?"

"One of the last times that I saw Rolf before he did this, we were meeting for breakfast at a cafe near King's Cross. He came in, the angriest I had ever seen him and was ranting and raving about Luna and what a bitch she was." Trevor saw Harry's fist clench in anger before he continued to speak. "It seems that they were having an intimate moment that morning and in the heat of passion, Luna cried out the wrong name. From the way he was complaining, it wasn't the first time that had happened. He wanted revenge on her for marrying him when she loved another man. _**"A former bloody, fucking Death Eater!" **_as he so bluntly put it. So since Rolf couldn't get rid of his two sons, even though he didn't feel an ounce of affection for them, he decided to find a way to take the baby Luna was carrying away from her. He and the woman he was having an affair with, who ironically was married to the wizard Luna was really in love with, came up with this plan to fake Lila's death. Slip Luna a potion that would put Lila to sleep and make the healers think she was dead. Astoria then cast a glamour that made it look like there was a knot in the cord and paid an assistant in the room to replace Lila with a dead baby, before handing her to me to take to the muggle world to raise as my child."

"Wait a minute, Astoria Malfoy was a part of this? Her sister told us that the affair didn't start until after Luna's baby had died and that Lila's death had pushed them together." Harry was confused because of what Daphne had told Draco about her sister's affair.

"You've got to hand it to Tori, she had no problem lying to the people in her life and was just like Rolf. She cared about no one but herself and didn't feel the tiniest amount of affection for her son or the baby girl that I have heard was born four months ago. She and Rolf were just the same, selfish and this superior attitude where they think the world is supposed to revolve around them."

"It sounds like you know more than Daphne Nott about her sister."

"In their eyes, I was a stupid Squib who wouldn't do anything against them. What they never realized is that I have an envelope full of everything they did to take Lila from her mother." Trevor pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to Harry, who opened it and glanced at what was in there. "There's copies of the receipts from where they bought the potions, the pictures of Lila as a baby and the results of a Muggle DNA test that I had done from one of his hairs and a swab from Lila's cheek. Everything is there to show to the ministry and any muggle authorities that show up just who Lila belongs to. So Luna can take her home as soon as she gets here. I assume that you have sent a message to her and Mr. Malfoy already?"

"How..."

"Did I know that she is living with Mr. Malfoy? From the way Rolf said it when he planned this, if something ever happened to him and Tori, his wife wouldn't be able to stay away from Draco Malfoy. That she would most and likely be sleeping with him before his body was even in the ground and his wife before too long. Am I right?"

"Partly. Luna Scamander it seems has more respect for the fact that Rolf was her husband than he did for her. She is staying at Malfoy Manor in her own room and her boys are there with her until after their father's funeral. According to my wife, they are taking things slow and showing their spouses more respect than they ever did for them." Harry's irritation at Trevor's account of what happened growing by the second.

"I apologize if telling you what happened is making you angry, Mr. Potter. I'm only telling you what Rolf stated to me when he came up with this plan. I personally didn't believe his slurs about Luna because I knew him and his flaws. Is his grandfather still alive?"

"No, he died over a year ago."

"So there is no one who can try to take custody of Luna's children from her to keep her from raising them with Malfoy?"

"No. Now that Rolf, Newt and Xeno Lovegood have all passed away, the only one left to raise them is Luna and whoever she chooses to be with."

"Good because I don't want that little girl in there to be around Rolf or his grandfather because she doesn't deserve it."

The door opened to Harry's office and Healer Nancy Clovis was standing there with a serious look on her face. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, giving Trevor a look of reproach before sitting down in the chair beside him.

"That little girl is very lucky, Mr. Potter. All it would have taken was one more beating like that and this situation could have been more horrible than what it is now. I did some healing charms on her welts and gave her a pain relieving potion because even though she didn't give me any indication, as swollen as they were, that little angel had to be in agony. The person who did this deserves to be put in Azkaban or in a muggle prison for what they have done to that child." Her voice was so full of fury as she turned to face Trevor that he had to fight not to retreat away from the short but feisty woman. "Why the bloody hell did you let your wife do this to that baby? Are you such a coward that you can't stand up for the child you are raising and stop your wife from almost killing her?"

Trevor didn't have an answer for her, all he felt was shame at the looks that both the healer and Harry Potter were giving him. He knew that they were right and more could have been done on his part to stop the abuse that Lila had been subjected to.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was standing with Scorpius and his father by the fireplace, waited on Luna and her children to come downstairs. Narcissa was staying to help Teensy with Bree while everybody else went to the Ministry for various reasons. Luna and her sons, who had been told what was happening with Lila, were going to see if they had found her, Draco and Scorpius to be there for them and Lucius for a secret reason he wasn't discussing with anybody else.

"Father, do you really think this could be about Lorcan and Lysander's sister, the one they thought was dead?"

"It's a good possibility, son." Draco knelt down in front of him, fixing the collar on his son's robes before looking into the Grey eyes that looked like his. "Next time something happens to you at school, you tell me, I don't care if it's something that you know will make me angry for any reason. What Byron tried to do to you shouldn't have been kept from me, son."

"Professor Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall took care of it by giving him two months worth of detentions and ordered him and the other Slytherins to stay away from me. I was afraid that you and his dad would start a duel over it and that might have been the reason he did it because of his dad."

"What was said before he made the attempt to hurt you?"

"I was walking up to the tower by myself and he was there with some other seventh years that were in his house with him. He told me that I was a traitor to all purebloods and that his father had told him that you had become a coward. That his father had told him to take care of me and that this was for Vincent. I pulled my wand out to hit him with the leg locker curse that you had taught me. He summoned my wand to him, walked over, picked me up and was dangling me over the side of the rails, when I felt him release me. I would have fallen if James and the others hadn't worked together to pull me back into the tower. When I got back on my feet, I saw Byron and his friends all lying on the ground, victims of various different hexs. The others stayed with me while Rose ran to get some help and that was when I begged that you not be told about this and when I told them, Professor Longbottom and the Headmistress agreed."

"Scorp, I'm proud of you for wanting to protect me from a fight with Byron's father but you are the child and I'm the parent. It is my job to protect you from somebody who wants to hurt you. Not the other way around. It isn't one I take lightly because you and your sister are the most important things in the world to me. I love you both very much and it would kill me if anything happened to either one of you."

"Don't you love Mrs. Scamander that way too? I have seen how you have been with her since she, Lorcan and Lysander have came here."

Draco was saved from answering his son's questions, ignoring his father's smirk, as Luna and her sons came through the door. Lysander, who still looked tired from the night before, was clutching her hand tightly. Lorcan, who seemed to be more a calm child like Luna had been, had a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. These two boys were slowly working their way into his heart where their mother had been for years.

"We're ready. I told the boys that they needed to be on their best behavior while we are at the Ministry. That if Lila is there, they are to be careful and not scare her," she said, walking over to stand near the fireplace.

Scorpius went over to stand with his grandfather, who was going to take him with him and they both disappeared in the green flames the floo powder made. Lysander had left his mother's side and was holding Draco's hand as they went through, leaving Luna standing there with Lorcan, who glanced up at his mother.

"I like Mr. Malfoy, mum. He treats you better than Father ever did and doesn't ignore us. If you want to be with him, I don't mind, neither does Lysander, he's just having trouble with the fact that he still loves Father but also hates him at the same time. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does, love. If anything happens between Draco and I, it will have to wait until at least after I have the baby. I want to give your father's death the proper respect it deserves because despite the things he has done to all of us, he was still my husband and your father."

"I know, mom. I was just saying that when it happens, I won't mind."

"Thank you."

She hugged her son, who was almost as tall as she was before they followed the others into the floo.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the room with Amber, who had Lila in her arms, comforting the crying little girl. She had just been told by Trevor the truth about who her parents are and that he wasn't going to be with her anymore. That he had to go back to where he belonged and she would be safe now.

"Why would my real father be so mean, Miss Amber?" Lila asked, clinging to the woman holding her.

"I don't know, sweetie. Your real mommy will be here soon and I know that you are scared but I have met her. She is a very kind and wonderful woman who, I have heard, took losing you very badly."

"Why didn't she come and find me?"

"Lila, she thought you were dead. The people who took you made sure that she would never suspect that you were alive" Harry spoke up, trying answer the little girl's questions but not sure of what to say to her.

The door to the room opened and Luna stepped through, stopping short at the sight of the little girl in Amber's arms. Lila saw her and the big blue eyes got even wider before she got up and ran over to where Luna was standing, her tiny face lit up with a smile.

"You're the lady from my dreams. The one I named my doll after!"

Luna picked the tiny girl up and held her against her, tears falling down her cheeks. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as they watched the reunion between mother and daughter taking place in front of them.

* * *

AN: Mother and daughter have been reunited and in the next chapter, Luna finds out about the abuse that Lila has been through. Let's say her reaction isn't pretty.


	5. A Mother's Fury

A couple of hours later, Luna was sitting on the couch in the room where she had first seen Lila. The little girl was asleep on her lap, her right hand clutching Luna's navy blue robes. Lorcan and Lysander were sitting at a table with Scorpius, playing a game of exploding snap. They were all waiting on Harry to get back to tell them that the paperwork had been processed and Lila could come back to Malfoy manor with her. That they could finally start to move on with their lives away from the abuse and neglect that Rolf had put them all through.

Draco was pacing the room, irritated over finding out that his wife had been in on the whole thing with Rolf. That the affair had been going on for even longer than Daphne knew about. He could see that his son, along with Lorcan and Lysander, was visibly upset and that their hearts weren't in the game that they were playing. To find out that your mother had helped kidnap a baby and take her from it's mother, was just another way that Astoria has disappointed her son.

"What the..."

Luna's shocked and angry outburst pulled him out of his thoughts and back over to where she was looking down at her daughters legs. The light blue robes that had been put on her had gaped open and the sight of red welts on her little legs was enough to send his own temper to full blown boil. He watched as Luna looked at her daughter's arms and her torso and the rage burning in her blue eyes was enough to confirm that the welts were all over her body.

"Is there still an Auror guarding the door?"

Draco glanced outside and nodded in confirmation that there was. He then saw Luna gently place Lila beside her on the couch before standing up. She pulled a blanket that was lying on the back of the couch over her daughter's body.

"Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius, do me a favor and keep an eye on Lila for me while we go and find Harry. Will all of you that for me?"

"Yes ma'am." All three boys called out before Luna grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of the room. She looked at Kyle, who was standing there talking to Amber quietly about something. She interrupted them, at that moment, not giving a damn about their personal life.

"Where's Harry?"

"In his office, dealing with the ministry, the muggle authorities and the people that Lila thought was her parents. That stupid bitch, who beat that poor baby, is in there, pitching a royal hissy fit, screaming that Lila is hers and that she has the adoption papers to prove it. She can't seem to find them and her husband is telling her to shut the hell up. I'm just waiting...."

As soon as Luna heard that the woman who had beat her daughter was in the office with Harry, she rushing down the hall to where her friend's office was located. Her lovely face showing nothing but pure rage and fury of a mother defending her baby that had been hurt.

"Luna!" Draco exclaimed as he and Ron, who had walked up while Amber was speaking, took off after her. She was going so fast that even two very physically fit grown men in the prime of their lives had trouble catching her.

Harry had finally had enough of Millie Richards ranting and raving and was about to tell her to shut up when the door to his office came flying open. It was hanging off of its hinges, shocking Kingsley, the other Ministry official with him, the two muggle police officers that were there along with Trevor and Millie Richards into silence. Standing there searching the crowd in the room was a very furious Luna Lovegood Scamander.

The second the petite witch saw Millie, her wand came out and "Levicorpus" was heard throughout the room. A burst of white light flashed as Millie screamed while being lifted off of her feet and hung upside down. The men standing there, including Ron and Draco, all stood with there, their jaws hanging open in shock as Luna marched over to where Millie was hanging by her ankles.

"So you are the sorry bitch who beat my child like that!"

"She's not yours, you gave her up for adoption!"

"No, I didn't. Your husband, my husband and the whore he was sleeping with faked my child's death and took her from me. All so your sorry ass could beat a five year old until there are welts all over her body!"

The muggle police that were in the room started to get real interested at that statement and glanced over to Harry for confirmation.

"Don't try to deny it, Mrs. Richards, we have your husband's sworn statement saying the abuse was caused by you. He also brought this envelope full of papers with him...." Harry spoke up, handing the paperwork that Trevor had brought to the officers.

"See, I told you we had adoption papers! They were in that envelope in my husband's safe."

"Actually Millie, I lied to you. There was no adoption papers, all that was in there is proof of what Lila's biological father did to his wife to get Lila from her. You and I don't have any rights to her at all so let it go, Millie. Lila is safe from your abuse and you will never hit her like that again."

"You got that right!" Luna exclaimed before looking over at Draco, who was fighting not laugh at the sight of Millie floating in mid air by her ankles. Ron wasn't even trying to hide his own laughter as tears of mirth fell down his cheeks, his face turned red and his body shook at the force of it.

Luna released Millie from the spell, waited until the other woman stood up and then punched her in the jaw, knocking her back down onto the floor. She then walked out of the office, going back to where her children and Scorpius were waiting. Draco didn't say a word, just followed her out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron to clean up the mess Luna had just caused with her use of magic in front of muggles.

* * *

When Draco got back to the room, Luna had Lila in her lap, the little girl giggling at something her mother had just told her. They had seemed to have bonded from the first moment they saw each other and it made him happy to see a smile back on Luna's face. Lysander and Lorcan were on either side of her, making faces at Lila, who was laughing at her brothers as the four of them focused on each other and not on the five years that they had been apart.

He glanced over and saw Scorpius watching them with a sad smile on his face. So he walked over and sat down beside his son, pulling out a wizard's chess game that was sitting there.

"How about a game and then you can tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay."

They set the pieces up and started to play, after a few minutes, Scorpius started to speak, tears filling the little boy's eyes.

"Why wasn't I good enough for her, father? Is there something wrong with me that my own mother couldn't or wouldn't be there for me the way I see others mothers are with their children?"

Draco moved over to the chair that was beside his son, forgetting about the game they were playing. All that matter in that moment was his son.

"You did nothing wrong, Scorp. It was all her, she just wasn't the type to be that kind of mother. I tried to make up for her lack of affection towards you but it didn't work out very well, did it?"

"This wasn't your fault either. You have been an awesome father!"

"Awesome? You have been watching too many of those muggle programs," Draco commented with a smirk on his face, which caused his son to start to laugh.

The little boy hugged his father, which was returned to him. They didn't notice Lysander and Lorcan giving father and son the same look of longing that Scorpius had just been giving them with their mother. Luna, who had overheard the conversation Draco and Scorp had just had about Astoria, noticed how her boys were watching the man she loved and his son.

'Rolf, if you were alive right now, I would do to you what I just did to that stupid woman. Would you or Tori give a damn about the damage you have caused to your sons?' she thought viciously to herself before putting her focus back on the little girl in her arms and the little boys sitting beside her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry stepped into the room where Luna and the others had been waiting, smiling as he watched the scene that was taking place in there. Luna was reading Lila a story, with the little girl on her lap with Lysander against one end of the couch beside his mother and Lysander on the other. Scorpius was sitting beside Lorcan as all three boys listened to the story being read to them.

Draco had been standing back watching them before he noticed Harry in the doorway. He walked over to him and stepped out into the hall with the other wizard, waiting for what was hopefully good news.

"Thank Merlin, the muggle police that were sent had wives that were witches and didn't have to be oblivated. Trevor won't say a word about what just happened in there and after Kingsely and the other Ministry offical found out about the abuse Lila had to endure at that woman's hands, are firmly on Luna's side. So if that stupid woman tries to say that witches and wizards are real, other muggles will think she is completely mental. The paperwork that Richards gathered proves what was done to Luna at Lila's birth, and the DNA test he had done that proves Lila is Rolf's child did a lot to help. The only thing they want done is a DNA test that proves Luna and Lila are mother and daughter and that can be done at St. Mungo's tomorrow. They are allowing Luna to take her daughter with her and when the tests come back that prove that Lila belongs to Luna, everything will be changed at the Ministry to reflect that Lila Scamander is alive and well."

"What about the muggle that beat Lila? Are they putting her in jail?"

"Yes. It seems Trevor had took something else with him when he brought Lila here. He grabbed the belt that his wife used on Lila and the local police in their area are doing what they have to do to prove that she did it. She is going to be in a lot of trouble for a very long time." Harry paused for a moment, unsure of how to talk about what had been plaguing him since the first moment he had seen Draco holding Luna after they found Rolf and Astoria dead. "Ginny told me the story that Luna told her about the two of you. I want to hear it from you. How long have you been in love with her, Malfoy?"

"Ever since she tried to comfort me while she was trapped in my family's cellar. She was the one who was a prisoner in her my home, stuck in the dark and in this horrible situation. Here is this wonderful, caring young woman holding me and making me feel like that I might actually survive the hell my parents had put me in the middle of."

"So if you have loved her since then, why did you push her away? Why did you, when the both of you realized her father had kept your letters from her, let her marry another man?"

"I pushed her away because I felt that she could do better than a former death eater like me. When my father finally knocked some sense into me, it was too late. She had gone to China on that trip and met Scamander and the letters I had sent her were not being answered. I thought I had a chance at the ministry the night she announced her engagement and I had her in my arms only to have her push me away. In that moment, I thought that she had made her choice and it was time to move on with my life without her. Only to marry a woman whose selfishness made Pansy, may she rest in peace, look like the most giving person in the world."

"That's pretty selfish. So now you have a second chance with Luna, what are you going to do about it?"

"Marry her as soon as she is ready and feels that she can do it without disrespecting her husband memory."

"That bloody wanker doesn't deserve her respect."

"I think she is doing this so her children doesn't have to live through the gossip a romantic relationship between the two of us will most and likely cause."

"I don't think you will have to worry about Rita Skeeter causing the two of you any problems. That woman owes your father her life and if I know Lucius, he'll collect on it."

Draco's eyes got huge as Harry's words about his father processed through his brain. He turned to look at Harry, who was smirking at the thought of Rita being put into her place.

"Did your children tell you anything about Goyle's son trying to throw Scorpius off the Astronomy tower?"

"Yes, McGonagall called me on the floo, informing of what had happened and that she was suspicious of the possibility that Goyle talked his son into doing it."

"What did you find out?"

"He sure hates your guts, Malfoy. Blames you for Crabbe's death despite being the fact that he was there to see that the idiot did it to himself. Your son being sorted into Gryffindor just gave him the push he needed to have Byron take out on Scorpius his anger at you."

"I wouldn't put it past my father to use Rita's life debt to use the Prophet to strike out at Greg and make him pay for trying to hurt Scorp."

Luna stepped out of the room, glancing over at Draco, who looked afraid that she had overheard what they were talking about.

"I'm sure that one of you will tell either me or Ginny what you were discussing out here so I will find out either way. I just wanted to see if we could get these children back to the Manor. Lila is saying that she is hungry and the other three are getting restless."

"Of course. They are letting you take her home, Luna, they just want you back at St. Mungo's with Lila in the morning so the healers can run some tests on her. They also want to do a DNA test to show the Ministry that Lila is your daughter and complete the paperwork to put everything back in place for her."

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome, Luna."

Harry walked away leaving Draco and Luna to go back into the room and get their children. When they got to the floo, Lucius was there to meet them with a very smug and self satisfied look on his face.

"I'm sure you'll tell me when we get back home just what you did to make you look like somebody is going to suffer for it," Draco stated, having a feeling that this had something to do with Greg Goyle.

Lucius then noticed Luna holding Lila's hand as she and children stood close by.

"Your mother is going to have fun spoiling that little girl, Draco. It'll be a preview for what will happen when Bree gets old enough to go shopping with her grandmother," Lucius commented as he pictured his wife's face when she saw Lila for the first time.

Lucius took Lysander's hand and they disappeared into the floo, leaving the others behind them. Draco turned to Luna, who was trying to figure out how to get herself, Lila and one of the boys with her.

"How about you let me carry her and I'll take her and Lorcan with me while you and Scorpius follow right along behind us?"

Luna looked down at the scared little girl, who was clutching her hand as tightly as she could. Being raised among muggles, this was her first time going through the floo and the sight of Lucius and Lorcan disappearing in green flames had terrified her.

"Sweetie, that is one of the ways we go from place to place in our world. Draco is going to carry you and take you and your brother through and I will be right behind you with Scorpius. Everything will be okay."

"Won't the flames burn me, mummy?"

"No. They will not hurt you, love."

Draco knelt down in front of the little girl, who still had a death grip on Luna.

"I promise, Lila, that I will not let the flames hurt you. Okay?"

Something in his gaze made Lila start to trust him and she let go of her mother's hand. He picked her up into his arms and took Lorcan's hand in his, going into the floo to disappear into the green flames. Scorpius glanced up at Luna, who had a anxious look on her lovely face.

"My dad will take care of them, Mrs. Scamander. She'll be okay."

"Thank you, love." Luna kissed the little boy on the cheek and hugged him before taking his hand and disappearing into the floo with him.

* * *

AN: Now Lila is back with her mother and the fun begins of getting her used to the wizarding world. Lila will also have to deal with the negative effects her former mother's abuse will have on her as well as get used to a new family. There will have to a whole lot of healing done with both Draco and Luna as well as their children before their journey is complete.

Why Lucius was so smug will be revealed in the next chapter or two as Rita now owes him for her life, he intends to collect and will have a hold over her as Draco and Luna's involvement with each other becomes more public.


	6. Too Much Drama

I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter, I have had trouble with migraines and my allergies driving me crazy for the past few days. All I have wanted to do was sleep. I did manage to get a chapter typed out but I didn't like how it turned out so I deleted it and started over again. I know how I am going to proceed with this next part of the story and it will start at Malfoy Manor directly after the funerals where the families of the victims will all gather together. That's where even more drama will start as certain people don't like the fact that Luna and her children are now living with Draco, even if they are in separate bedrooms.

My writing of this story has also gave me inspiration to finish the final three to five chapters of my own novel that I have been working on since June of 2008. Hopefully it will be good enough to be published and I will feel like I am actually good at this.

* * *

Three days later, after the funerals were over, the friends and loved ones of people who had lost their lives in Dennis Creevy's rampage, were all gathered at Malfoy Manor. It was an informal reception to gather and remember the ones who had died.

Lila had instantly wrapped everyone who had met the little girl around her little finger. She was just like Luna had been at Hogwarts, a faith in the unknown and an ability to see things that other people had tried to hide. She adored the Weasley's and Potters, especially Ron and Hermione, who were originally going to be her Godparents. So the both of them and their children had quickly grown attached to her. For some reason, she didn't care for Daphne too much. She was polite to Scorpius and Bree's aunt but wouldn't let the woman hold or touch her.

The only problem that had come up was the horrible nightmares she was having about the abuse she had endured at Millie Richards hands. She had woke up the whole house on her first night back with Luna after a particularly horrible one. She had cowered in Luna's arms for the rest of the night, only falling asleep at around dawn, and that was only because of the same potion Draco had given to Lysander the night before, only in a smaller dose. Luna had fallen asleep beside her with Draco sitting on the love seat that was in Lila's room, watching over them both. It was everything he could do not to hunt Millie down and hex her until she begged him for mercy.

The little girl in question was in the parlor on Hermione's lap, who was sitting on the chaise talking to Ginny and Lavender, who had her daughter Caylee in her arms. They were discussing what the latter was going to do, now that Seamus was gone. Lavender was heartbroken at her husband's affair and didn't know whether to hate him or to sob like her heart was broken over his death. So she talked about something that would take her mind off of her own troubles.

"Hermione, what's going on with Luna and Malfoy?" she asked quietly. "Are they just friends or a couple?

"They are just friends, well for now anyway." Ginny responded, trying to answer Lavender's question and having a bad feeling as to why she was asking them. Her fears were confirmed when Lavender started to explain the reason for her curiosity.

"Daphne and her mother are spreading horrible and hateful rumors saying that they are shagging and that she is trying to be Scorpius' mother and to make him forget about Astoria. They are talking like she was just this wonderful wife and mother who didn't deserve how disrespectful Draco is being to her memory."

"Those stupid, bloody bints!" Ginny muttered fiercely to the other two women. "Don't they realize that if Draco hears about these rumors, he'll take away their rights to see his children?"

"I have heard that Daphne is considering filing for custody of them. I think the dimbo actually thinks she can honestly win and take them away from their father," Lavender told her shocked former classmates.

"What's a dimbo, Aunt Hermione?" Lila asked, making all three witches instantly stop speaking, each one horrified at the little girl overhearing their conversation and hoping she didn't repeat what was said to her mother.

There was no need because Narcissa Malfoy, who had been walking by, had overheard the conversation and was furious at Daphne and her mother. She sat down beside Lavender, quietly whispering in her ear.

"Mrs. Finnegan, will you come with me to my husband's study and tell me exactly what Daphne and her mother are saying? I'm not angry with you because I know you are worried about Luna but I really do need to know exactly what you have been hearing about Daphne Nott trying to take my grandchildren from Draco."

"Yes ma'am"

Both women got up from the chaise and walked out into the foyer where Lucius' private study was located. They went into the room, where Draco and his father were sitting. When the door closed behind Narcissa and Lavender, it was only because of silencing charm that kept the guests in the Malfoy's home from hearing Draco cursing at what his former schoolmate was telling him. It took everything in his father's power to keep him son from leaving the office to try and confront Daphne and her mother. It didn't work because it wasn't long after that he went tearing out of the room, looking ready to kill somebody. Everybody who saw him stayed out of his way and Ginny got up from where she was sitting to run and find her husband and brother.

* * *

Luna was leaving her bedroom to go downstairs to check on her children and to see her friends when she was confronted by Daphne Nott and her mother. Daphne looked very different than the last time she had seen her, blond hair fixed in a fancy french twist and the finest silk robes of dark blue from Paris. Her mother was similarly dressed and both women looked like they were ready for a fight.

"I don't know what you are playing at, Loony but Draco was my sister's husband and Scorpius and Bree were her children. They will never be yours so back off and stay the hell out of Draco's bed, you stupid slag." Daphne's voice was full of venom and it was everything Luna could do not to knock her out. She was saved by Scorpius walking down the hall towards them, fury burning on his young face.

"Don't you talk to Mrs. Scamander like that, Aunt Daphne! She has been more of a mother to me and my baby sister these past few days than my own mother ever was. For your information, my father and Luna aren't shagging, like my mother was with Mr. Scamander."

"Scorpius, that's enough!" Draco harsh and stern voice carried over to where they were standing. He was standing down the hall, looking at his former in-laws like he could strangle them. He then glanced over at Luna and his son, who had thrown his arms around the former, his eyes filled with tears at being so harshly spoken to by his father. "Scorpius, go with downstairs with Luna while I deal with your Aunt and Grandmother."

Luna and Scorpius moved down the hall where Draco was standing and when the little boy got to where his father was at, he was pulled into his father's arm. Draco whispered in his son's ear something that made the little boy smile again before he took Luna's hand and they both went downstairs.

"What is this I hear about you wanting to take custody of my children away from me?" His voice was low but deadly, anybody who knew him or had any sense knew that he was very angry.

"I refuse to let you try to replace my sister in her children's lives with Loony..." Daphne started to speak, too stupid to realize just how furious Draco was.

"Don't you **ever** refer to her as that again! You know those visitation rights I was going to give you and your mother to see Scorpius and Bree, guess what, they are gone! I refuse to have you anywhere near my children. Try and take my children away from me and the two of you will see the spiteful, vindictive bully that I was at Hogwarts come back. Now get the hell out of my house! Now!"

Daphne and her mother went as quickly as they could down the stairs so they could use the floo to leave. When Draco turned around, he saw Harry and Ron standing there watching with serious but concerned looks on their faces.

"Hermione and Ginny told us about the rumors that those two have been spreading about you and Luna. Then Luna told us that you were up here confronting them after Scorpius defended Luna from their personal attacks. We thought we would come up here and prevent any hexs from being thrown," Harry said.

"I know those two bints deserved every bit of that but I think the whole manor overheard that, Malfoy."

"I don't rightly give a damn if the whole world overheard me yelling at them." He was clenching his fists in anger and punched the wall near where he was standing, leaving a dent in it. When Narcissa saw it, she was going to let him have it but at that moment, Draco didn't care, he was so bloody pissed off, it was not a good idea to be around him.

"Draco, stop it." Luna's voice quietly carried over to him as she slipped around Harry and Ron and went to where he was standing. She took his injured hand in hers and gazed up at him, her dreamy blue eyes full of concern for him.

She glanced over at Harry and Ron, who both went downstairs as Luna pulled Draco into his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed behind them and charms put on it to keep anybody from coming in on them or hearing what they were talking about, she tenderly kissed him.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will begin where this one left off with Draco's response to her kissing him. I was going to hold off their first kiss for a little while longer but my muses were telling me differently, so I went with it. I hope everybody likes this chapter.


	7. A Moment Of Passion

_**Content Warning: This chapter has sexual content and will live up to the Mature rating.**_

Draco was stunned for few seconds, before kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her and running his fingers through her blond curls. He felt his pulse race at the feel of her tiny body up against his, wishing that this moment with her would go on forever. The only time he had ever felt this rush of passion and his heart beating so fast it was going to fly right out of his chest was when they had briefly made out in that office at the Ministry.

He then deepened the kiss, feeling all the blood in his body rush straight to his groin when Luna moaned in pleasure. Their tongues tangled together as her hand gripped the front of his black robes and he lifted her off of the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The onslaught of passionate abandon lasted until they had to pull away from each other so they could breathe.

"Why now?" he asked her, breathlessly. "You have been saying that we need to wait and show Rolf and Astoria the proper respect. What made you change your mind?"

"Given the rumors that are going around, we're damned if we do, damned if we don't, so we might as well enjoy ourselves, don't you think?" There was a look of pure devilment in her blue eyes as she looked at him. As she was speaking, her wand was in her hand and the front of his robes and dark green dress shirt was open in an instant.

Draco lost all ability to think as Luna's mouth started doing wicked things to his neck, chest and stomach, her tiny hand reaching down to the opening of his trousers. He groaned as she held him in her hands, stroking and caressing til he thought the pleasure of it would drive him mad.

They somehow made it to the bed and fell onto it in a tangle of limbs. Luna ended up on top of him, straddling his hips, grinning down at him with a gaze of pure seduction. Her wand was used to quickly rid them of their clothing before she laid it on the table beside the bed.

Draco took in the beauty of her pale skin, breasts that were slightly larger than he remembered and the slight swell in her belly from her pregnancy. He looked up at her, worry in his silver eyes, which she picked up on very quickly.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Are you sure that this will be okay for the baby?"

"Yes. Healer Clovis said that I can resume normal activities at my appointment yesterday." She leaned down and softly kissed him, tears filling her eyes. "I love you."

He smiled up at her, gently flipping her onto her back and lying between her legs, taking care not to put his full weight down on her. Their lips meet in a tender put passionate kiss, losing themselves in the passion of the moment, the rest of the world forgotten.

"I love you too, " Draco whispered as his lips trailed down her throat, worshiping her skin with open mouthed kisses that sent her blood to boiling.

His hot and hungry mouth found places on her body that made Luna cry out his name in ecstasy, wrapping her fingers through his hair. She had never felt this way with Rolf, he had never caressed her body as if she was as fragile as spun glass and never did things with his tongue that made her beg him to never stop what he was doing.

Rapture filled her as his hands touched her at her feminine core, his long fingers making every nerve ending of her body come to attention. It was at the moment when Luna thought she couldn't stand another minute without him joining their bodies as one, he filled her with one smooth stroke, causing her to scream out.

With every exquisite movement inside of her, she stared up into his eyes, knowing that this was effecting him just as strongly as it was her. Their lips met in a fiery kiss as the bodies moved together, their pace increasing as the pleasure grew to the point they couldn't hold out any longer and both came at the same time, crying out the others name.

Draco collapsed beside her, pulling Luna's back into his chest, cuddling her body against him and falling asleep. She soon joined him, happy for the first time since that night in the Ministry when they were last together.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked down the stairs, smirking as if they knew exactly what was happening in Draco's bedroom. The redhead turned to his best friend , his grin fading away and he suddenly became very serious.

"Are you sure what they are doing up there is a very good idea? This is Draco Malfoy, you know. He seems to have changed from that obnoxious git he was when we were in school but who's to say that might not be an act."

"Ron, that is not an act. He genuinely loves her and would already be planning a wedding if she would let him. That is what he told me at the Ministry when I asked him what his intentions were towards Luna. He even wants to adopt her children into his family, either a regular or a blood one. He wants all of them with him and from the way Scorpius was clinging to her when we went upstairs, he already loves Luna too."

"I saw that and I also witnessed Draco with Luna's children and they all seem to adore him. Although Lysander seems a little reluctant to give into it the way his brother and Lila have, I think that comes from what he witnessed his father do to Luna. I really would love to get a hold of that sorry wanker for that one. Dennis Creevy did us a favor because when I heard that, I wanted to kill him."

"I did too. I think Ginny told me that Luna talked to Minerva about possibly hiring a healer that specializes in therapy to be there for any issues the children that go there might have. But for now, there is one coming there to counsel the children of the victims individually and in a group to help them deal with their issues. So that might help Lysander and the others with any issues what happened to their parents have caused."

"I hope it helps Molly and Lucy because my nieces are really hurting right now. Percy won't tell them why their mother died and all of us are afraid that once the two of them get back to school, one of their classmates is going to taunt them about it."

"He might be in denial about it himself. Has your parents tried to talk to him about it?"

"Yes and he stormed out of the house, refusing to even talk about it," Ron said, the worry about his brother and nieces about to tear him inside out.

"Hopefully, he will come to his senses before too much damage is done to Molly and Lucy," Harry stated, putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

The two wizards then saw their wives talking to Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom, who's wife Hannah was back at Hogwarts in Neville's quarters, flooing to the Leaky Cauldron every night to run the pub. She refused to go back to their small cottage outside of London because of what Dennis had done to her and wouldn't talk to anybody about what had happened.

Ron and Harry walked over to join them, joining the conversation that the other four were having. They hadn't been over there even a minute when the floo activated and Daphne Nott stepped through with a smug look on her face.

As soon as Lucius saw them, he stormed over to where they were standing, looking ready to throw them out of his home.

"Narcissa, remind me to change our wards to keep Daphne out of our home," Lucius said, glancing over at his wife before talking to the woman who had just came unannounced into his home. "Daphne, I think you need to leave because my son was very clear about the fact that you aren't welcome here anymore."

"I'm just here to serve these papers on you and your family and then I'll be gone."

Lucius took them out of her hand and his face became even more pale than usual as he saw what was on them. He looked back up at the witch in front of him with an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you just stupid or do you really think you can take my grandchildren out of this house? Where's Kingsley? His signature needs to be on this and it isn't so until they are on here, get the bloody hell out of my house."

"He's on his way and then there will be a discussion about where Scorpius and Sabrina will live permanently. He was especially interested after I showed him the memories of Draco threatening me and my mother and telling us that we can't see them. So there is some concern on his part about Draco's mental capacity."

Scorpius stepped forward with a look on his face that reminded Harry and Ron of his father at that age. At that moment, he was smug and arrogant, proving that he could have just as easily been a Slytherin.

"Aunt Daphne, did you happen to show Minister Shacklebolt the part where you verbally attacked Mrs. Scamander and called her Loony and a slag? I might just have to show the minister my memory of that and I'm sure Mrs. Finnegan and everybody in this room will be able to show him the memories of the rumors you and Grandmother have been spreading about my father and Mrs. Scamander?"

Before Daphne could respond, Kingsley stepped through the floo, an irritated look on his face. He glanced over at Harry and Ron, motioning them over to him and putting a silencing charm around them so nobody else could hear what they were discussing.

"Now what is this I hear about Draco Malfoy acting violent towards his in-laws?"

"Kingsley, did she show you the memory of where she and her mother ganged up on Luna Scamander threatening her about the fact she is staying her at Malfoy Manor and calling her a slag?" Ron inquired of his boss.

"No she didn't. She just showed me where Mr. Malfoy screamed at her and was acting very threatening towards her."

"A lot of that was brought on by the rumors she and her mother have been spreading about Draco and Luna and the threats they were making towards Luna. Scorpius witnessed the last part and told Ron and I about it before we went up and witnessed the confrontation. He was upset and scared over the thought of losing his children, whom he loves more than anything in this world. If somebody was threatening to take mine from me, I would turn vicious in a heartbeat to keep from losing them." Harry told his boss as honestly as he could, unable to believe that in a manner of weeks, he had gone from exchanging curt nods with his former rival to defending the man's right to keep his children.

"Somebody get Mr. Malfoy and we'll see what he has to say before I tell that stupid little twit that she won't be taking those children out of this house now or any other time. In fact, if what you are saying about her behavior is true, I think I'm tempted to sign a paper to keep her away from the Malfoy children just like I did with her sister five or six years ago. When that dimbo abandoned her son in the middle of Diagon Alley and it was only because of the Longbottom's that he made it home okay."

"I remember that and it was only because Scorpius wanted his mum back that he even let her back in the house and that took a bloody year," Ron commented.

"I'll send a Patronus to inform Malfoy to come down here. It might be a few minutes sir," Harry said, smirking devilishly which made Ron grin when he saw it.

"Why are the two of you acting like that? Just what is Mr. Malfoy doing in that it will take a Patronus to contact him when we are in his home?"

"Well he was so upset that Luna took him into his bedroom to calm him down and..."

Kingsley shook his head as he started to grin at just what his Aurors were implying. "So the rumors about the two of them being in love with each other at the end of the war were true. That was the reason she testified on his behalf at his trial, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Ron said.

"Why the bloody hell did they marry other people if they were in love with each other?"

"Especially since the people they married were in love with each other too," Harry stated.

"Enough of this gossiping like a bunch of women. Send your Patronus, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, talk to Mr. Malfoy about using a private room to discuss this issue."

"Yes sir," Both wizards said before doing what their boss said as the silencing charm was dropped.

* * *

Draco and Luna had only been asleep a minute or two when a Patronus of a stag came into the room and started to speak.

"Draco, Luna, this is Harry. We need you downstairs, it's very important."

They both got up from the bed, using their wands to quickly put their clothes back on and straighten their hair before they walked towards the door to leave. Right as Luna was going drop her spells on the door, Draco gently kissed her, smiling lovingly.

"We'll get into more of this after everybody goes home and the children are all asleep."

"I can't wait," she said, quickly kissing him before dropping the spells.

They left the room, letting the door close behind them, not realizing the stress they were going to face downstairs.

* * *

AN: I hope I wrote the steamy part okay. That is something I'm still not comfortable with writing yet so I hope I did a good job on it.


	8. Fighting For His Children

Draco and Luna were holding hands as they came downstairs and into the parlor to the sight of only Hermione, Ginny, who was holding Bree, and Narcissa standing or sitting in various places around the room. They were both confused as to why all of the other people that had been there were gone and glanced at each other.

"Where's all of your guests, mother?" Draco asked Narcissa, curious as to what was going on and what so important that he and Luna had to come downstairs. In his opinion, he would have been perfectly happy staying in his bed with her for the rest of the day.

"They were all sent home after Daphne showed back up with Kingsley and a order giving her permission to take custody of Scorpius and Bree," Narcissa stated, her fury at the situation evident on her face. "The two of them, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and your father are in the study waiting on you so things can be discussed as to why your children should or shouldn't be allowed to go home with Daphne."

A look of icy disdain and anger that reminded Luna and the others of his former attitude when they were in school came over him as he turned to walk to his father's study. He was stopped by a gentle touch to his hand that made him calm down a bit but not completely.

"Draco, don't let her win. Calm down and give your side of what happened without letting her piss you off. Because the first time you yell or scream at her, will be the moment that Kingsley could decide that you might be a danger to your children and let her take them."

"Marry me, Luna," He impulsively asked her, stunning the woman beside him in an instant.

"What?"

"We love each other, at least that is what you said upstairs. I want to be with you and if things would have turned out differently for us, it would have been you I married instead of Tori." Draco paused, gathering his thoughts and trying to find the right words to convince her. "I figured out what Colin was trying to tell Harry the night his brother died about the two of us getting married sooner rather than later. I thought it was about Lila and getting her back but it wasn't. It was about keeping Scorpius and Bree away from Daphne and her mother and to give my children the mother they deserve."

"Draco...." Luna had tears in her eyes as she watched him kneel down in front of her.

"Say yes, mum!" Lorcan's voice carried over to them and she glanced over to see her sons, Scorpius, who was holding Lila's hand, the Potter children, Rose and Hugo standing there watching from the doorway. Luna watched Lysander, who had a hopeful but sad look on his face and knew that her son wanted her to marry Draco, despite his sadness over his father's death and the things he had done.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she said, with tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. "I love you and I want to be with you. If it also keeps your children out of the hands of that woman and her mother, then that's just an added bonus."

Draco stood up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her with a passionate joy that shook them both to their very core. The children standing in the door all ran from the area, screaming out in embarrassment at the sight while Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried looks at how fast they seemed to be moving. They had went from two people helping each other through the death of their spouses and their betrayals to engaged to be married within a matter of days. Both witches hoped that this somehow didn't turn out badly for either one of them or the innocent children involved.

The scorching hot kiss ended and Draco left the room to confront his former sister-in-law while Luna went over to sit with the other women in the room. Narcissa smiled at her future daughter-in-law, thankful that things finally worked out for her son, not realizing that sometimes that the road to happiness is paved with plenty of angst and drama along the way.

* * *

Kingsley was sitting down at Lucius desk, at the older Malfoy's insistence, so he could listen to both sides of this issue and get it settled today. He had a pretty good idea what was going on here, especially after talking to Harry and Ron earlier, but he wanted to give each party a chance to talk before he gave his final decision.

He watched as Harry, Ron and Lucius Malfoy sat or stood on one side of the elegantly decorated room while Daphne Nott sat alone on the other side. Kingsley then saw the elaborate computer set up at another desk in another small room off to the side and wondered if he was in an alternate universe where Lucius Malfoy had taken to using Muggle technology in his business dealings. He would have to ask the other wizard about it before he left to go back to the Ministry.

His focus was brought back to the issue at hand by the sound of the door opening and Draco walking into the room with an air of happiness around him that belied the situation that they were here for. Something had happened to cause the wizard a great deal of joy but it was time to get his focus back to why he was here.

"It's nice to see you, Minister. I wish it were under better circumstances," Draco said, walking over to his father's desk and shaking Kingsley's hand before sitting down across from Daphne. He made sure not to look at her as if to keep himself from losing his temper.

"We are here today to discuss the issue of what is in the best interest of Scorpius Hyperion and Sabrina Narcissa Malfoy: to continue to live with their father, Draco Malfoy or to be given to their maternal Aunt Daphne Greengrass Nott and her mother, Constance Prince Greengrass, the children's grandmother. The Aunt and Grandmother are claiming that there is a threat to the children's safety because of the father's temper and anger management issues." Kingsley saw Draco clinch his fist in anger but was also keeping it under control. He didn't see any sign of this man not being able to control his temper but decided to ask about the two separate incidents that he had been shown of Draco losing his temper. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Nott has shown me memories of two separate occasions where you screamed at her and ordered her to stay away from her niece and nephew. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. There were also extenuating circumstances that led me to order her away from them and to lose my temper with her," Draco stated, fighting to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice but not quite succeeding.

"What were they?"

"I had just found out that my wife had been having an affair with another man and had been shown by my mother and Luna Scamander, the wife of the man Astoria was sleeping with the memory of it happening. I then find out that my sister-in-law knew about it almost the whole time and said nothing to me or to the wife of Astoria's lover. She could have prevented the pain caused by Rolf and Astoria's actions if she would have just said something to me or Luna. Then maybe young Lysander wouldn't have nightmares of witnessing his father rape his mother, his twin Lorcan wouldn't have to feel like he has to take care of his brother and act older than what he is. Or sweet, little Lila would have never been taken from her mother and subjected to pain and abuse that no child ever deserves if Rolf and Astoria wouldn't have faked her death and gave her to the bitch that hurt her."

"My sister had nothing to do with that!" Daphne screamed, shrilly.

"Actually Mrs. Nott, she did. We have the evidence to prove it and if your sister was alive right now, she and Rolf Scamander would be facing some very serious charges of kidnapping," Kingsley stated, glaring at the furious witch. "The late Mrs. Malfoy neglecting her children is not something new given her past history of leaving Scorpius by himself at Diagon Ally where anybody could have taken that child and harmed him. It was only because of Neville and Hannah Longbottom that he was found safely and brought back to his father Let's move on to the next incident, shall we?."

"The second incident of me screaming at Daphne was because she and her mother had waited until Luna was alone upstairs and then proceeded to call her a slag and ordering her to stay away from me. That she wasn't going to replace Tori in her children's heart. I walked up to find my son telling them to back off and to leave Luna alone. Because in the less than a week that Luna and her children have been staying here, my son has been shown more love by her than he had ever received from Tori. She listens to him talk about his schoolwork, how much he loves to fly and play quidditch. Sabrina has been held and cuddled more by Luna this past week than Tori ever did in the four months since she has been born. My late wife left the care of our daughter to Teensy, our house elf, and my mother, who have been the ones to change nappies, feed, and take care of the other things needed to be done for her. I'm not saying that I don't think Tori didn't love her children but I do think that she loved herself and Rolf Scamander more and that led her to neglect them when they needed her the most. To have Daphne act like her sister was the injured party and the world's greatest mother is just plain delusional and as far from the truth as you can get."

"That doesn't give you the right to bring that loony bitch into this house and sleep with her less than a week after Tori's death!"

"Actually Luna and I have been in separate bedrooms and hadn't even kissed or anything like that because Luna wanted to have respect for her husband and Tori. She thought it would be better for the children and keep other people from gossiping about us and the children. After your little stunt today, that has all changed of course and Luna and I have decided that since we are damned if we do and damned if we don't, we might as well be selfish for once. To go for what we have wanted for the past nineteen years, which is to be together and to hell with what anybody else thinks about it. As long as the two of us and our children are happy, the rest of the world can get over it."

"Mr. Malfoy, are you and Mrs. Scamander planning on getting married anytime soon?"

"Yes. In fact, I asked her to marry me right before I came in here and she has accepted my proposal. It wouldn't surprise me if Luna, my mother, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley are starting on wedding plans as we speak."

"You bastard! That wedding will never happen! My sister's children will be away from you and that whore! I promise you Draco, you and that bloody bitch will pay for this!" Daphne was going absolutely ballistic, screaming, ranting and raving like a crazy person. It was only Ron and Harry running over to grab and restrain her that kept Daphne from physically attacking Draco.

"Take her to St. Mungo's for a seventy two hour hold in the psych ward," Kingsley stated to Ron and Harry, who quickly moved Daphne out of the room to escort her out of Malfoy manor, before standing up and facing Draco. "I will sign papers that will order Daphne Nott and Constance Greengrass to stay away from your children and as well as send word to Minerva at Hogwarts to keep the two of them away from Scorpius when he goes back to school. In the next three days, I would change your wards to keep anyone from that family or anybody else out of your home that you do not want to be here. If the future Mrs. Malfoy chooses to adopt Scorpius and Sabrina, I have no problem signing the papers to allow it. I will also sign off on any type of adoption for you in regards to her children as well. So all of you can move on and let those babies have a normal life with a mother and father that love them. Those children deserve no less than that."

"Thank you, Minister," Draco said, shaking the wizard's hand, truly grateful for his help in this situation.

"You're welcome, Mr. Malfoy. Tell your fiancee congratulations for me and when the times comes for the two of you to get married, I would be honored to perform the ceremony."

Kingsley walked out of the room, leaving Lucius and Draco alone in the study. The older man had an unreadable expression on his face as he walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He took a velvet burgundy jewelers ring box and walked over to where his son was standing.

"This is the ring that was supposed to go to your bride but there was something about your engagement to Astoria that made me decide not to give this to you. It was your great grandmother's," Lucius said, handing the box over to Draco, who took it in his hand and opened it. He glanced back up at his father, shocked at the beautiful antique ring that lay there.

"Why did you hesitate if it was supposed to go to my future bride? Astoria, despite her faults, which with my own history I have no right to judge, was my wife and the mother my two children."

"My grandfather adored my grandmother, she was this calm, ethereal beauty that could talk him out of doing things that would have gotten him into more trouble that you could count. In fact, she resembled Luna in a lot of ways not only in appearance but in personality. My father, who could be a cold hearted asshole at the best of times, held her in higher regard than he did his wife, whom he cherished than like she was a queen. I couldn't in good conscious let you give this ring to someone that I knew wasn't your first choice, Draco."

"Father...."

"I have never admitted when I was wrong about something in my entire bloody life but I was. When Luna announced her engagement that night and I saw how you both reacted to each other, like I said before, I should have pulled off a kidnapping or did something to stop that wedding from happening. Exposed Xeno for what he did to his daughter and to you because of his own narrow minded point of view. Instead I pushed you toward Astoria, who deceived everybody back then by acting like she wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Lucius looked completely out of character for him in how upset he was at that moment. "If this would have been after the war and we wouldn't have worked so hard to redeem our family, that woman would have walked out of here with my grandchildren tonight. It might have still happened if it had not have been for Luna and Potter's friendship with her. Something he said to Kingsley swayed the Minister's opinion in our family's favor."

"Luna was the only reason I didn't come in here trying to hex Daphne for even considering taking my children. I love her, father. I think I have ever since I first saw her in that cellar and here she was comforting me for the situation I was in, not the other way around. If I hadn't of been a stupid prat, giving into self pity and depression, I would have been with her for all of this time but then I wouldn't have Scorpius and Bree. I can't imagine my life without my children and I know Luna feels the same way about hers."

"Well you better get back out there and spend time with your fiance and your children, all _**five **_of them, soon to be six." The aristocratic wizard then smirked knowingly at his son. "Well son, are you prepared to be a father to that many children?"

"With her, I can handle anything, Father."

Father and son left the study and walked into the parlor to the sight of Luna, Ginny and Narcissa with various wizarding fashion magazines spread out in front of them. They then saw Hermione step out of the floo and walk into the parlor, a stack of even more magazines in her hands. She went over to where the other three women were, placing them on the table.

"There's a copy of Vogue, InStyle, Glamour and one with the latest in Bridal fashions for muggles for Winter 2018. If you saw something, Luna, in one of those you liked, it could be done because I read in an article that there is a lot of wizarding fashion designers who are now incorporating muggle styles into their work."

"Thank you, Hermione. I definitely don't want to let myself get talked into anything that I don't feel comfortable with. Rolf's grandmother took over and wouldn't let me pick out anything for my wedding to him. All I had to do was show up, put on the dress, and say my vows." Luna's dreamy eyes took on a repulsed look as she, Ginny and Hermione shuddered at the memory of her first wedding dress. "The dress and robes that I wore were horrible in not only style but there was so much lace and fabric, I looked like the whipped topping that muggles put on their pies and cakes."

"I promise, Luna, you will be the most beautiful bride of the year because I think that the two of us, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter can come up with something that will make you look amazing. People will be talking about this wedding for years to come. I can't wait to help you with this." Narcissa stated, a glow about her that made her look twenty years younger than she was.

"Cissy, let the girl alone. It's her wedding, not yours," Lucius commented, smiling indulgently at his wife.

"That's okay, Mr. Malfoy. My mother died when I was nine and with the disaster of my first wedding, I want this one to be perfect because I don't plan on ever doing this again," she smiled up at Draco, who had come up to stand behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and softly kissed her which quickly turned passionate, starting to embarrass the others in the room.

After about ten seconds, when it didn't look like the engaged couple were going to come up for air anytime soon, the other three witches gathered up the magazines and followed Lucius out of the room. Making sure to close the door just in case they went further than the children running around the manor needed to see.

* * *

AN: This is not the end of Daphne who, with the death of her sister and husband then finding out her sisters many secrets, has lost her grip on reality.

Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed and/or enjoyed this story, I am very grateful for all of you.


	9. A Little Boy's Anger

Later that night, Draco was walking upstairs to his room after coming from a meeting in his father's study. They had changed the wards to keep Daphne and Constance out of their home and to also shut the floo off to anybody that wasn't a Malfoy or going to become one by marriage or adoption. They had even made it impossible for anybody to apparate outside of their property and walk onto the grounds of the manor without alerting a house elf to their presence, who would then let a member of the family know what is going on.

Teensy, of course, was in charge of keeping Lila, Sabrina and the new baby when it arrived next spring safe with permission to use her magic to stun anyone who tried to harm any of the little ones. That was also true of the older three boys when they were home from Hogwarts, which they were returning to the next morning. The house elf took her new responsibility seriously because in a lot of ways, she loved those children as they were her own. Draco almost felt sorry for anybody who tried to harm his children after the very feisty house elf got done with them.

He heard Lila giggling from down the hall and saw that the door to the room where Luna and her sons things from their cottage had been moved to. His mother and Molly Weasley had worked together in the past couple of days to get everything but the furniture out of the cottage and let in the wizards who were going to clean the master bedroom. The two older witches had then proceeded to bring the boxes to an empty room in the wing where Draco, Luna and the children were at so she could start to go through and figure out what to keep.

Draco stepped into the doorway and saw Luna sitting on a chair with a box beside her on the table, going through the contents of it. Lila was sitting on the floor at her feet, holding her doll that she had named Luna, talking to Bree, who was sitting in what looked like a muggle seat that rocked and bounced every time she moved. The baby was cooing and smiling at the five year old, as fascinated with Lila as the other little girl was with her.

The three boys were going through some of Lorcan and Lysander's things, the latter slamming anything his father had given him into a trash bag without a second thought. Draco could see that Luna was concerned about her youngest twin but was at a loss as to how to help him. He went over to where she was sitting and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which Luna covered with her own, squeezing it gently.

"I see that you have decided to go on ahead and get started on this. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Your mother and Mrs. Weasley, who is coming over tomorrow, are going to help me deal with all of these boxes. I just though I would let the boys go through their boxes before they went back to Hogwarts after breakfast in the morning."

"Do you know what you are going to do with the cottage now that it has been cleaned up and all of you personal belongings have been moved out of it?"

"The same thing Rolf and I did with my father's house. Hire somebody to do what is needed to put it up for rent. I will go into my office at The Quibbler soon and meet with my solicitor about taking care of that for me. Once we get the boys back into school tomorrow and Lila set up..." She smiled lovingly down at her daughter, who was still playing with her doll and jabbering at Bree, who was still cooing back at her. "with her healer appointments and a tutor to help her get accustomed to our world, I want to meet with you and your father at my office. We need to discuss what we are going to do to keep as much gossip out of the papers about the two of us and our children. I have an idea on how to handle the press we will most and likely get about our wedding and put a stop to any rumors that Daphne and her mother might try to start."

Before Draco could respond, the sound of glass breaking and screaming brought the both of them to their feet. When they went into the walk-in closet, Draco and Luna were expecting it to be Lysander who was having a fit because of how fragile his emotions had been about his father but to their surprise, it was Lorcan. The little boy was slamming pictures of his father and Astoria that had been hidden in a box in the closet and calling his father's horrible names. Scorpius had joined him in tossing the pictures, not saying a word but Draco could see the anger brewing in his son's silver eyes. Lysander was leaning against the wall of the closet crying, which is most and like what set off his brother and Scorpius in their quest to try to destroy the pictures.

Luna rushed to Lysander's side, wrapped him into her arms and started to whispering softly in his ear to calm him, while Draco went to stop the destruction. He felt a hand grab him and saw his father standing there, the noise had brought him and Narcissa, who was with Lila and Bree, over to this side of the manor to find out what was wrong.

"Let them get it out of their system, son. I had a strong feeling that this was coming for the both of them given how stoic they have both been throughout this whole situation. Let them be."

"What if they get cut by the glass?" Draco was worried at the glass flying as it hit the floor and that it might hit any of them that were standing there.

"I've put up a non verbal shield charm to keep that from happening."

As soon as Lucius finished speaking, Scorpius stopped slamming the pictures to the floor and rushed into his father's arms. Draco picked him up and held him the way he had when his son was little, tears filling his eyes at the pain his little boy was going through. At what all of them were suffering because of Rolf and Astoria and their need to think only about what they wanted. Seemingly without a thought for their spouses and the children that they had conceived with them.

Lucius walked over to where Lorcan had stopped throwing the pictures and was sobbing with his tiny hands in front of his face and picked the boy up into his arms, who threw his arms around the older man's neck. After a few minutes of crying like his heart was breaking, Lorcan looked up with tears falling down his cheeks and a defiant glare.

"I hate him and I'm glad that he is dead! I don't want anything that belongs to him, throw them in the garbage or burn his things in the fireplace, I don't care."

Lucius hugged the boy to him and then looked him in the eyes, hoping that what he was about to say would help him.

"Son, fathers aren't perfect. We make mistakes just like everybody else does and sometimes they are so big that their sons end up paying for or being hurt by them." He looked up at his own son, both remembering the war and the decision to offer Draco to Voldemort at sixteen for him to take the Dark Mark. Which both men still paid for to this day, despite everything they had each done to make up for it. "I know that you hate your father right now and that might not ever change but there is a possibility that it will. So instead of destroying everything your father owned, how about you put them up somewhere where they will be safe? That way if the anger and hate for your father ever goes away, you have the opportunity to have something that was his."

"I'll have them sent to your great grandfather's house where everything has been stored after both Newt and my father died. That way you and your brother can deal with his things when the both of you are ready and at an age when you can handle this," Luna stated, motioning for her son to join her and his brother. Lorcan went over to his mother and she held him in her arms, tears falling down her cheek. She glanced over at Draco, who still had Scorpius in his arms and saw that he was also very visibly upset at what had just happened. "I think we might need to get them into bed and leave their packing for school until tomorrow morning. I'll deal with the rest of this after we get them back to Hogwarts."

He nodded his head in agreement before turning to carry his son out of the closet. Luna took both of her sons by the hand and followed him while Lucius used his wand to clean up the glass and put the pictures back into the box. As he came out of the closet and closed the door tightly behind him, Lucius noticed the room was empty and was grateful that his wife had taken the younger two children out of the room, especially Lila. That little angel had been through enough already.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual and has taken so long to post. While babysitting my youngest niece and nephew for my sister: me, my sister and our grandmother have all gotten sick with the flu with the added pleasure of a sore throat and laryingitis for our trouble too. So I have spent the last few days mostly sleeping. I have a bad feeling about this winter if I have already been sick twice and the really cold weather hasn't gotten here yet, although the rain we are getting from what's left of Hurricane Ida isn't helping either.


	10. A Heartfelt Conversation

The sun hadn't even started to rise the next morning as Draco woke up to see long, curly blond hair spread over his chest and a petite and naked female body wrapped around his. He smiled lovingly at Luna as she slept, while memories of the night before ran through his mind.

They had been insatiable in their effort to make up for nineteen years of lost time in the space of one night. When one would start to fall asleep, the other would start another round of very passionate shagging with only a gentle caress or a scorching kiss that neither could control once started. In fact, her moans and screams of pleasure had only encouraged him in his need to be with her and made him very grateful for the permanent silencing charms he had Teensy place on every part of his bedroom, including the bathroom and closet right before they had went to bed.

The whole room had been set up to make sure that their children didn't walk in on the two of them making love and had some pretty strong charms placed to prevent that from happening. Neither he nor Luna wanted to be as careless as their late spouses had been in regards to the affair that they had carried on for years.

So he wouldn't wake Luna up, Draco pulled himself away from her and went into the bathroom. When he came out a few minutes later, the bed was empty, the shirt he had been wearing the night before was gone from where it had been tossed onto the floor and the light was on in his closet. Curious as to why Luna was in there, Draco, once he pulled his boxers off of the floor and put them back on, made his way across the room and over to the open door. He saw Luna sitting on the floor, a box that had been brought from her home and placed in his closet for safekeeping was open in front of her, a piece of old and yellowing parchment in her hands.

"It seems that my father didn't burn the letters that you sent to me like we thought he had, they were placed in this box for me to find only after he had played God with my life." Her voice was filled with bitterness as she glanced over at where he had sat down beside her on the floor. Draco took the letter she handed it to him and recognized it from the date as the very first one he had sent to her the day after his father had literally kicked his ass to get him out of the depression he had been in. "If I would have read that letter or any of the others at anytime before my wedding to Rolf, I would have changed my mind and came to you, Draco. He manipulated me into doing what he wanted and I would have never thought my father was been capable of that. At least not the man who taught me about Nargles and the other creatures that silly teenage girl believed in and didn't care about how bloody crazy she sounded."

"Hey," he said, pulling her into his lap and softly kissing her before placing both hands on her cheeks and gazing into her blue eyes, fighting not to get lost in them before he finished speaking. "That silly teenage girl was the only reason I didn't go completely mental when my Aunt and Voldemort tried to make mine and my parents lives a living hell. That night you cradled my head in your lap and comforted me was the only thing that kept me from saying to hell with it and taking my life." He paused, trying to find the right words to say to get through to her. "If we hadn't of went through the hell we have gone through these past few years, there wouldn't be five children and one on the way who have made our lives so much better. We can't go back to nineteen years ago and make things right, all we can do is move on together as a couple and be there for our children and get them past the damage that Rolf and Astoria caused the best way we can."

As soon as Draco finished speaking, he stood up with her in his arms and carried her out of the closet, closing the door with a wand less, non verbal charm behind them. He sat her on the bed and walked over to the robes that he had been wearing the night before and pulled the ring box his father had given him out of the pocket.

"I was going to give this to you last night but...." Draco walked over to sit down beside her on his bed and took her left hand in his." We got a bit distracted once our children were in bed."

He flipped open the ring box in front of her which quickly took the mischievous grin off of her face and stopped the comment she was going to make about what he had just said. The ring lying there was absolutely gorgeous with an antique silver setting with a square cut one and a half carat emerald which was surrounded by smaller half carat round diamonds.

"Draco..."

"This was the ring that was meant for the woman I married but I couldn't in good conscience give it to Astoria, so I gave her another family heirloom as an engagement ring when I proposed to her. It is now being put up to give to Bree when she comes of age. This ring right here was meant to go to the woman I loved and I can honestly say that I never loved Astoria. It has always been you, Luna."

Tears had filled her eyes at the sight of the ring and his heartfelt and sweet words to her, so she leaned over and softly kissed him before letting him slide the ring on her finger. They held each other for a few moments just enjoying the others presence before they were interrupted by the sound of Teensy popping into the room.

"Master Draco, Mistress Luna! Miss Lila is having another nightmare and she won't wake up."

They each instantly got up, grabbed a dressing gown to throw over themselves and ran from the room, the only thing on their minds was making sure that Lila was okay.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay in the updates for this chapter. I have been agonizing over how to proceed with this one since I last updated and I finally came up with this. I'm sorry if it is shorter than I normally do and hopefully it won't take so long to update the next chapter.


	11. Lila's Dreams

Lila was thrashing around her bed, screaming so loud that her voice was starting to go hoarse as Draco, Luna and Teensy came rushing into the room. Her eyes had flown open not long after and the little girl ran from her bed into her mother's arms, quaking in fear.

Luna led her trembling daughter back over to the bed and sat down on it, pulling Lila into her lap. She could feel movement on the other side of the bed and saw out of the corner of her eye that Draco had sat down beside them, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Mummy, I saw bad things in my dreams. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Daddy Draco fighting Scorpius Aunt Daphne and and another man. They were using their wands and casting spells at each other." Tears fell down Lila's cheeks as she hugged her mother tightly before starting to speak again. "You were lying on the ground, Mummy and you were not moving while Aunt Hermy and Aunt Ginny were trying to make sure you were okay. Daphne was calling you mean names while the man with her was calling Daddy Draco a murderer and that he would pay for what happened to a crab. He was scary."

Luna glanced over at Draco, in shock at what Lila had just said. The little girl had only recently became apart of their world and didn't know about the things that had happened in the past. She shouldn't know about Greg Goyle and the death of Vincent Crabbe. How did she know all of this? Was it possible that the young witch was a Seer?

"It was just a dream, love." Luna stroked her daughter's hair trying to calm her while not letting Lila see the bone crushing fear that she was starting to feel. The thought that her baby would have to possibly learn to deal with seeing images that would terrify witches and wizards more than half her age, made her wish there was a way to block them. So her baby girl would have some peace from the already turbulent life Lila had experienced since she had been born.

The sun had already came up when Draco and Luna realized that Lila had fallen back to sleep and so they placed her back on her bed, wrapped her up in the blanket that was lying there and left the room. They quietly made their way back to his room and closed the door behind them before falling into each others arms.

"We need to see the memory of her dream and talk to somebody at St. Mungo's about blocking what is going on with her until she is old enough to understand just what she is seeing," Luna stated, burying her face into his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat soothe her.

"I will take the memory to Potter and let him see it for himself, so he and Weasley can watch Goyle and Daphne to make sure that they don't try to hurt you." His voice was rough with emotion as he remembered the gut wrenching fear that had went through him when Lila had mentioned something happening to Luna. "I refuse to let the two of them cause you anymore pain and suffering all because they are trying to get back at me."

"Draco, this is not your fault!" Her voice had quickly turned fierce as she looked up at him, her blue eyes blazing with fury at him blaming himself for the things Lila had described in her dreams.

"Luna..."

"No! If what Lila saw comes true, then it will be Greg and Daphne's fault, not yours."

He didn't say a word as she embraced him for a few moments before making her way into the bathroom to take a shower to prepare for the day. It was going to be a very busy one as Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan would all be returning to school and Luna was planning on visiting Hannah Longbottom. She was hoping that by telling her former classmate the story of her own rape at the hands of her husband would give her friend the strength to talk to somebody about what Dennis Creevey had done to her.

* * *

An hour later, Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the breakfast table, reading The Dailey Prophet and gloating at the article that was on the front page. It was only the first strike in what would be a sweet revenge on the sorry sack of garbage who had ordered his son to try and hurt Scorpius.

Narcissa, Draco and Luna had yet to see it and it was a toss up as to what their reactions to what Rita Skeeter had written that morning but he could deal with them. That idiotic gossip monger owed him for saving her from that psychotic little bastard, Creevey and he intended to collect on it. Her article about Gregory Goyle would cause the other man great embarrassment and pain while making the Malfoys look like the innocent victims of a slander campaign by a bitter former friend. One who blamed the death of Vincent Crabbe on Draco, when there was witness testimony by the Golden Trio that the unfortunate young man had caused his own demise because of his own stupidity.

The sound of the dining room door opening and his wife walking in made Lucius look up at her, smiling softly. The fierce glare that his normally well mannered and cultured wife told him that Narcissa had seen the paper and that she was not happy.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Draco and Luna are going to go completely mental when they see what Rita Skeeter has wrote about them and their children this morning."

"Cissy..."

"Don't you try to calm me down, Lucius Malfoy, because I'm so mad at you right now, I could hit you with an Unforgivable and not feel an ounce of remorse doing it." Her voice had an hardened edge to it and Lucius realized that his wife meant exactly what she had just said to him. She was just angry enough at him to curse him to within an inch of his life.

"I had to do this. That bastard told his son to try and kill my grandson!" The fury he was feeling came across to his just as angry wife and that was the sight that Luna, Draco, who had Bree in his arms, and the older four children walked into the dining room came face to face with. They looked more like two combatants on a battlefield instead of a husband and wife that loved each other deeply.

"Father? Mother?" Draco's voice was hesitant as he watched them and could feel Bree clinging tightly to his robes because even the baby could sense the tension that was very clear in the room. "Is this about Skeeter's article in the prophet?"

His parents turned to face him, temporarily forgetting their own anger at each other as they looked at their son in shock. He didn't seem to be angry about what Rita Skeeter had wrote in her daily article that morning, in fact he and Luna both seemed to be very calm about this situation. In fact, they were acting like they knew it was going to be done and were prepared for it.

"Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, if this argument is about what was said in the paper this morning, we are not angry. In fact, Draco and I have discussed this with each other. That with me owning the Quibbler and the life debt that Rita Skeeter owes you, we have an advantage over Greg Goyle and anything he might try to hurt this family."

Lucius was impressed with the almost ruthless look Luna had in her eyes as she talked about dealing with any threat that her fiance's former friend would cause. It made him wish that he would have done more to prevent her marriage to her late husband and helped his son instead of forcing him into a marriage with Astoria. He had a strong feeling that she was going to be a better wife and mother to his heirs then that adulterous whore had ever been. With four more grandchildren to come who seemed to be very good children, given the emotional upset that they had suffered over the years.

Lila walked into the room and over to Narcissa, wrapping her tiny arms around the older woman's legs. The two of them had bonded since the little girl's arrival into the Malfoy household and it upset her to see the woman that she thought of as a grandmother so angry.

"Why are you mad, Grandma Cissy?" Her voice was trembling as she looked up at Narcissa, her big blue eyes filled with tears. "Was Grandpa bad?"

Narcissa swept the little girl up into her arms and cuddled her against her chest while giving her husband a dirty look that would have killed if that would have been possible.

"Yes he was, Lila. How about we get Teensy to bring some breakfast in for all of us so your brothers can go back to school?"

"What is Hogwarts like? Do you think I will be able to go there soon?"

"In about six years, sweet girl," Narcissa said gently, caressing the blond curls that were pulled back by a bow that matched her eyes.

At the mention of Lila and going to school, Luna turned pale as she thought about the dreams that her daughter was having. If it was true and Lila was a Seer, her life would become more difficult to deal with. Which was why tomorrow, Lila's healer would be consulted with what had happened and Harry would see the memory of Lila's dream, so everything could be done to keep all of them safe. That something could be done to help Lila so she wouldn't have to suffer from whatever visions she might see in the future.

As she started to sit down at the table to join her children and the Malfoys so they could eat the food that Teensy and the other elves had placed on the table, Luna felt Draco take her hand as he sat down beside her. He gently squeezed it and smiled softly at her before starting to eat. She put her fears to the back of her mind and started to eat, refusing to let any of the children see how troubled she was.

* * *

Daphne was lying on the bed in her room at the home she had shared with her late husband, wrapped in the arms of her lover. It seems that Theodore wasn't the only one in their marriage who had been unfaithful to the vows they had made to each other. As she started to wake up, Daphne smiled as Greg Goyle opened his own eyes and blinked as the morning sun came into the bedroom windows, hurting his eyes. As soon as he had become used to the light, his eyes opened again and started to stare at her.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Daph?" His voice was rough from sleep as he gazed into her blue eyes, a curious look on his round face.

"We start to figure out how to get my sister's children away from that sorry prick she married and make sure he never marries that Loony bitch."

"I also want to make that bastard pay for Vincent and how he died. Vince would have never cast that spell if Malfoy hadn't of dragged us into the fucking Room of Requirement to find that stupid diadem!"

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that it took so long for an update after how quickly I had been updating. With Christmas and other issues going on in my life right now, I haven't had too much time for writing, even my own original story. I hope everybody likes this chapter and where the story will go from here.


	12. Back To School

Here's the next chapter, finally. Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander all return to Hogwarts along with the Weasley children. This chapter will also introduce Scorpius/Rose that will grow stronger in the future as the two of them get older. I just love the thought of Ron and Draco having their children fall for each other and the insanity that it causes.

* * *

It was later that morning when Scorpius, Lysander and Lorcan walked into the Gryffindor common room with Draco right behind them. He, with Bree in his arms, had wanted to come with the three boys and make sure they got settled back into the dorms okay while Luna took Lila with her to visit with Hannah Longbottom.

He saw Ron, Harry and Neville standing over in the corner of the room, quietly talking and walked over to them. The three men had nervous looks on their faces before Harry finally started to speak.

"Malfoy, I just found out that Daphne was somehow released before the three day hold had expired. We suspect that it was Greg Goyle who helped her get out of St. Mungo's."

"Bloody hell!"

Draco looked like he could strangle someone at that moment and the three men with him didn't blame him at all for it. Daphne Greengrass Nott had already proven herself to be relentless in her need to take custody of her late sister's children. Now they had to worry about her partnering up with someone might not be very smart but had plenty of Galleons to spare to help in her quest.

"I have assigned Ron to keep an eye on their whereabouts and Neville will take care of not only Scorpius but also Lysander and Lorcan. Now that you and Luna are engaged to be married, they could also be targeted by those two idiots as well."

"Thank you."

The three men quietly continued their conversation until the sight of Rose Weasley coming down the stairs from the girls dorms and throwing her arms around Scorpius made Ron and Draco both stop talking. Harry and Neville fought not to grin at the sight of two fathers that really didn't get along with each other finding out that their children didn't have the same problem that they did.

"That's just perfect! First he's a Gryffindor and now hugging a Weasley girl, father is going to love this!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my daughter that way. Your son would be damn lucky to end up with my Rose, the little git!"

Ron and Draco looked ready to come to blows, when Harry quickly got between them while Neville quickly removed Bree from her father's arms.

"Not in front of the children! Hermione and Luna will not be very happy with either one of you if you start a fight here in the dorms. Besides Scorpius and Rose are not doing anything wrong, it was just a hug between friends. They are only eleven years old, I think you don't have to worry about them running off to elope yet," Harry stated calmly but with a touch of sarcasam in his voice.

"He's right. Mione will have my arse if I fight in front of our children and I don't think Luna is a pushover, so it might in both of our best interests to let this go."

Draco didn't say a word, he just nodded to both men as if to indicate that he understood what they were saying. He started to take Bree back from Neville when he found his little girl smiling at the Herbology Professor, who seemed to be enchanted with the baby. Neville stopped short when he realized the other three men were watching him interact with Bree and handed her back to Draco.

"I apologize, I was just getting some practice in dealing with a baby.. Hannah is pregnant and thank Merlin what that piece of shit Creevy did to her didn't hurt the baby."

"Congratulations, Neville. So it finally happened for the two of you?" Harry was happy for his friend but could tell that there was still an air of sadness about him.

"Yes, the doctors at St. Mungos discovered it when they examined her after the rape. I think the baby is the only thing keeping Hannah from giving into the dispair and depression that she is feeling." He clenched his fists in anger as he continued to speak. "Amber Finnegan did everyone a favor when she shot that bastard."

The other three wizards silently agreed with him as they watched the Gryffindor's leaving and entering the common room as the school day went on.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna sat in a chair in Neville's quarters, watching Hannah lying on the couch as the other woman stared at the pictures that were on the wall. She could hear Lila giggling in the kitchen area while playing a game with Lily at the table. Hermione and Ginny were making a pot of tea and distracting the two little girls while Luna and Hannah talked in the sitting area.

"Hannah, I understand exactly how you are feeling. The only thing that kept me from going completely mental after Rolf raped me was my children and the fact that they needed me. I couldn't fall apart and give into the urge to hide from the world, my babies needed their mother."

" Luna, what made you decide to keep your baby even though it was concieved in the worst possible way?"

"I found out that I was pregnant before Lila was found and brought back to me. In my mind this was my second chance at having another baby so now that I have my little girl back, this makes it so much sweeter. I refuse to hold my child responsible for what their father did and this child is a apart of me too."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy about the fact that Neville and I are finally having a baby. It just all I see in my head whenever I close my eyes to go to bed at night is Dennis Creevy forcing himself on me and then seeing Colin standing there, begging his brother to stop. The devastation on his face will stay with me for the rest of my life as he realized just how far gone his brother was. That there wasn't any way to save him and stop him from killing people."

Hannah's eyes were filled with tears as she talked about what had happened to her. Luna got up from the chair, walked over to the couch, sat down beside the sobbing witch and held her friend, letting her cry until she got it all out of her system.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa and Molly, who had came over to help with what they had set out to do, walked into Astoria's chambers. They had decided to wait until the children had gone back to school and when Draco was gone to Hogwarts, to take on this difficult task. Everything had to be sorted and determined what went back to the Greengrass family and what stayed back at the Manor for Scorpius and Bree to have when they were older.

As the two witches worked, Molly was going through one of the drawers in the wardrobe and found a muggle cardboard box. She opened it and found vials of what looked to be stored memories. She turned around and saw Narcissa working with one of her house elves on going through all of Astoria's clothes."

"Narcissa, I think you need to see this."

Molly watched as the other witch walked over to where she was standing and glance down at the box that was lying in the drawer. She waited quietly as Narcissa picked up one of the vials and glanced at it before placing it back into the box.

"Oh bloody hell! That little bint is lucky that she is dead because if these vials are about more secrets that she was keeping, I am going to go mental!"

Molly stared at the blond witch, knowing that if she was having an uncharacteristic outburst then whatever memories these vials contained could cause even more drama to Draco, Luna and their children.

* * *

AN: The memories in the vials will be something that will turn the family dynamic that Draco and Luna have set up with their children upside down.


	13. More Deception

A couple of hours later, Draco and Luna, walked out of the floo into Malfoy Manor. He was holding Lila, who had fallen asleep and Luna was holding Bree, who was also sleeping. The baby had rested her head on her future stepmother's shoulders and had used both hands to grip Luna's shirt.

As soon as they had arrived, Teensy appeared in front of them, taking Bree out of Luna's arms and disappearing with a pop. When Draco and Luna had gotten upstairs, the elf had already placed Bree in her bed and had gotten Lila's bed ready to place her in it.

Draco laid Lila down on her bed and watched as Luna covered her daughter up and gently kiss her on the cheek. She then walked over to him, took his hand into hers, leading him out of the little girl's bedroom and into their own. But before they could close the door behind them, Lucius' voice carried over to them from the hallway..

"Draco! I need to see you and Luna in my office, now!"

They both groaned in agitation as they were once again interrupted from spending some time alone together as they left the bedchamber and went downstairs. As soon as they got into Lucius' office, the sight of a Pensieve standing there made both Luna and Draco give Narcissa and Lucius questioning looks.

"What is going on here, father?"

Lucius was uncharacteristically hesitant as he started to answer his son's inquiry, scaring Draco to see his normally arrogant and self assured father acting this way.

"Your mother and Molly Weasley decided to go through Astoria's things while you had taken the children back to school. What they found in one of her drawers has revealed even more painful secrets that she and Scamander were keeping from you and Luna. Ones that have shown just desperate they were to be together but to also keep their marriages to the two of you intact."

"Son, your father and I only saw the first memory, which Astoria marked in the order that they should be watched and this will be very painful for both you and Luna to see. If they weren't dead, the both of them would be sent to Azkaban and it makes what they did to Lila look tame in comparison."

Luna felt a bone deep fear as she listened to what her future in-laws were telling her but she knew that it was time to find out the whole truth. That whatever secrets her late husband and his mistress had been keeping needed to come out so she and Draco could finally move on with their lives.

She wordlessly took Draco's hand in hers as they walked over to the Pensieve and they each placed their faces inside of it, preparing themselves for the first memory. She had a strong feeling that whatever was in here would forever change everything for both she and Draco.

_**Memory number one:**_

Draco and Luna watched as Astoria sat in a chair in a room that looked familiar to them, she was crying as if her heart was breaking They then realized that it was a room at the Muggle Inn where Seamus Finnegan and Audrey Weasley had been murdered. The two of them glanced around the room and saw an old calendar that showed it was May 1st, 2005, 12 years in the past.

They watched as the door to the room opened and Rolf walked in, a sad and devastated look on his face. As soon as he heard Astoria crying, he momentarily forgot about his own problems and rushed over to where she was sitting, kneeling down in front of the chair.

"Tori, what's wrong?" Rolf caressed her face lovingly as he watched her.

"Do you remember when I told that I was going to go to a Muggle healer in London?"

"Yes. You said that you were worried about the fact that you hadn't had an heir for Draco yet and that you didn't want to go to St. Mungo's because somebody would tell the Malfoy's what you were up to."

"The healer got the test results back and I was told that I could carry a baby but it wouldn't be my own child. During the final battle, I was hit with a spell that did damage to the part of my body that produces the, I think the healer called them ovaries or something like that. So if I had a baby, it wouldn't be my child, another woman would have to give one of her ovaries to me for me and Draco to have a baby. They would then take what they need from Draco to make a baby and then put them into my body and hope it works."

Rolf took her into his arms, sat back down into the chair and held her on his lab as she sobbed hysterically.

_Luna glanced over and saw that Draco was clenching his fists in anger, she reached over and gently touched his hand._

_"Who the hell is Scorpius and Bree's mother? Who did that bitch steal from to get pregnant with both of my children?"_

_"I don't know but we need to calm down and watch the rest of the memories before we go mental. We have to stay calm, Draco."_

_Draco squeezed her hand gently and watched as Rolf finally gave in and told Astoria what was wrong with him._

"You aren't the only one who has to find a solution to a problem like that. Luna is wanting children and I just found out today that when that stupid Hippogriff kicked me in the groin last year, it did enough damage that I am now sterile. So we have to find a solution to our problems so we can stay married to the ones our families want us with and not lose everything."

"You got that right. What the hell are we going to do, Rolf?" Astoria's voice was almost shrill as she spoke to her lover. "The Malfoy's want an heir and I can't give them one, not without a whole fuck load of help doing it. We are screwed!"

"No, actually we aren't" Rolf had a cold and calculated look on his face that sent chills down Luna's spine to see it. It had been one that had reminded her of the day he had raped her and then what he had said registered in her head and she then glanced at Draco, who was just as shocked as she was.

"So now we have another question to answer, who is the father of my children if Rolf was sterile?"

He and Tori then started to quietly speak to each other as Draco and Luna were pulled from the memory.

_**End of Memory**_

Draco saw his father watching him as soon as he got his bearings back before he grabbed Luna and held onto her. She was uncharacteristically trembling and given what had just been revealed, her didn't blame her at all.

"What the hell is going on here? Who is the father of this baby I'm carrying and my other three children?" Luna was very upset and almost to the point of tears as Narcissa removed the first and added the second memory to the Pensieve.

"Are you sure that you are able to look at the rest of these memories, Luna?" Draco's voice was gentle as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes. I want to see for myself just what they did to get what they wanted and then find out who else they hurt to achieve it."

Draco and Luna went over to the Pensieve and started to look at the second memory.

_**Start of Second Memory:**_

Draco and Luna saw Astoria in the sitting area of a very expensive hotel suite and that she was wearing a very sexy nightgown. Draco barely remembered what she was wearing but it did look familiar to him. She grabbed a potion vial and poured some into one of two glasses of champagne that was in front of her. She then picked them up and walked into the bedroom where Draco from twelve years earlier was waiting on her, wearing nothing but his pajama pants.

_"Bloody hell! I remember that night, it was one month after the first memory took place. We went away on a trip to Paris for a week to see if we could finally make a baby. All I remember is her walking into the room with a glass of champagne and then the next thing I know it's a week later and we were coming back home. I don't remember anything about that trip, all I remember is that two months later, she told me that she was pregnant and I was very fatigued."_

_"I found out that I was pregnant with the twins right around that same time, Draco."_

_"When is their birthday?"_

_"March 10th."_

_"Scorpius' is on March 8th. What the hell did they do to us?"_

As soon as the question left Draco's mouth, the sight of Astoria placing the Imperious curse on Draco shocked them both into silence. Then the door to the suite opened and Rolf walked in, leading Luna into the room, who was wearing a long trench coat.

"What the hell...."

Astoria came over to the other couple and kissed Rolf on the lips as Luna stared blankly ahead of her. He then turned to his wife and removed the coat to reveal a black satin nightgown that showed a great deal of her body.

"Baby, go into the bedroom and spend time with Draco. I am giving you what you have always wanted, a week with the man you truly love."

Luna watched as her past self wordlessly went into the bedroom and started to passionately kiss the past version of Draco. The couple in the room were so lost in each other, they didn't notice their spouses start to intimately touch each other and speaking in low tones.

"Did you get it from her, Rolf?" Astoria quietly whispered, pushing her lover back on the couch and kissing him with a fierce passion. After a few moments, Rolf pulled away, breathing heavily and fighting to catch his breath. He started to speak to answer the question she had asked him before they got distracted.

"I've got it. I waited until she went to bed last night, did the spell and placed a cooling charm on it to make sure that it would still be able to help you. When are you going to the healer?"

"Sometime this week while Draco and Luna are distracted with each other. I am placing my memories of everything we are doing in vials because Draco is very good at Legilimency and Occlumency, so I have to hide them so he **never** finds out what we have done."

Rolf nodded in confirmation of her statement before he pulled out a vial and handed it to Astoria, who walked over to her purse and placed it beside another vial that was lying in there. She walked back over to the couch and fell back into Rolf's willing arms, losing themselves in each other.

_Draco and Luna both quietly watched for a few moments as their past selves made love in the bedroom and their spouses did the same thing in the living area before the memory faded out._

"Those bloody bastards used the imperious curse on us all just so they could have a week together in Paris." Draco stated, looking over at his father, who had an understanding look on his face. The older wizard, unlike his wife, had seen both memories and for once didn't seem to know what to do.

"What was in that potion she gave to you?" Luna quietly asked.

"It's called Obsequium potion. Tori, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent Bullstrode came up with it while we were in school. They were planning on giving it to boys that they liked to force them into submission and bend to their wishes. They tried it one time in school and sent Blaise to the hospital wing when his heart stopped. The only thing that saved his life was the fact that Granger knew muggle CPR and got his heart started again." Draco visibly shuddered at the memory of that terrifying day. "That was the angriest I had ever seen Professor McGonagall get at anybody in the whole time I was at Hogwarts. All four of them were in detention for two months and lost about a hundred house points each."

"I remember that, it was right after the war had ended and all of us went back to Hogwarts to finish school. Hannah witnessed Astoria put it into his drink and held a wand on her until help arrived." She paused as if trying to gather her thoughts before starting to speak again. "A potion like that is the only way she could have put the imperious curse on you because I don't see you letting her do it willingly."

"I am thinking that is what was used on both of us because you aren't the type to have let Rolf do that to you either."

"I think I have figured out how I became pregnant with the twins and why they have always looked like me instead of Rolf and just who Scorpius' biological mother is. He's mine, isn't he?" Luna was obviously in shock as the implications of just who Scorpius real mother was. She then felt her heart fill with love for the little boy that had already worked his way into her heart. She knew, in her heart and before any tests were performed to prove it, that he was hers and if Astoria was still alive right now the other woman would be getting, as she had heard from an American Muggle acquaintance, her ass kicked.

"Luna, we need to test all three of them as soon as possible because if that is what I think it is, Astoria and Rolf violated the both of us in more ways than by putting us under the Imperius curse and getting us to sleep together. I know what was in those vials and the two of them are damn lucky that they are already dead because they would both be in Azkaban for a very long time."

"Then maybe you can tell me what was in those vials, so I can bloody know what is going on here," Luna demanded.

"They each did a spell to extract your ovaries from you and my sperm from me. They were so desperate to have babies, they broke every wizarding law they could think of to make it happen."

"Do you think it is possible that they could have done the same thing with Lila, Bree and the baby I'm carrying right now?"

"I want to test Bree and Lila too because if they could easily get my sperm and your ovary from you by a spell so Astoria could have Scorpius then it stands to reason that they did the same thing with the other three children."

"That might also explain why he did what he did with Lila and why he never acted like a father to Lorcan and Lysander, they weren't his to begin with. It was only his grandfather pressuring him for heirs that made him do this."

Lucius finally spoke up, his own shock at the situation diminishing a bit so he could give his input into what was going on with his son. The older wizard, who had always seemed so in control of his emotions, was visibly shaken by this newest revelation into his late daughter-in-laws schemes and manipulations.

"Son, I think you might want to brew three paternity potions to test Luna's children and two maternity ones to use on Scorpius and Sabrina. Do the two of you even want to watch the rest of these memories or put them in the safe so we can have them for later?"

"Place them in the safe, father. We will need them along with the memories of what the potions are to show to Minister Shacklebolt so he will know what is going on if Daphne tries to get custody of Bree or Scorpius again."

Draco's eyes had taken on a hard glare as soon as Daphne's name had came up and then he remembered what Harry had told him just that morning about her and Goyle.

"Potter told me this morning that Daphne is out of St. Mungo's."

He could hear the muttered curses coming out of both his parents mouths while Luna looked like she was going to pass out. Draco gently led her to the couch and sat her down on it, gently caressing her hand when he sat beside her.

"There is something else the three of you should know. It was Greg Goyle that got her out of there, it seems that the two of them are having an affair. I have a feeling the only reason Dennis Creevy didn't kill them the way he did the others that were cheating was because he was stopped before it could happen."

"I think I will have a talk with Skeeter and have her write an article that will tell our side of the story and let them know just exactly Astoria and Rolf did to the two of you," Lucius stated, his Slytherin mind already trying to figure out how to turn public opinion on their side in regards to this issue.

"Lucius, what about the children? The little ones can be protected because they are living here but what about how this will affect Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander? They will have to deal with narrow minded idiots gossiping and staring at them like they are freaks. We have to think about what is best for them as well." Narcissa said.

"Lets find out the results of the tests and tell them what has happened then figure out how we will reveal the truth to the rest of our world," Draco calmly said, gripping Luna's hand in his.

The other three in the room silently agreed to what he had said before discussing more of what they needed to do to solve the latest problem that had come their way. Unknown to them, things were about to get worse.

* * *

A few hours after having dinner, Scorpius and Rose walked out of the library to get back to their dorm before curfew when they were confronted by Byron Goyle. The older boy was very angry and ready to kill someone. The same group of wizards that had been in the astronomy tower with him were at his side as the older boy knocked the books both younger students were holding out of their hands.

"My mother kicked my father out of our home because of that bitch Skeeter's article! He is now living with his damn mistress and ignoring me and my brothers and sisters! Let's see how your fucking grandfather likes it when I put your traitor ass in the hospital wing!"

Byron started to punch Scorpius in the face while Rose started to scream and was held back by the other Slytherins. By the time it was over and the older boys had left, the younger boy was lying in a pool of his own blood while Rose, who had been thrown to the ground after the beating was over, started crying and screaming for help. Both of their wands had been broken during the fight and were lying in pieces not far from where Rose was holding her friend's head in her lap.

"Please wake up, Scorp!!!!!"

Her desperate cries which had grown to keening wails almost tore Neville's heart to pieces as he came running down the hall with the headmistress and other teachers that had heard her cries. He scooped her into his arms and held the trembling little girl, who was clinging to him, sobbing hysterically, while Madam Pompfrey worked on Scorpius before moving him to the hospital wing.

* * *

AN: Draco is going to go ballistic when he finds out about his son and the beating he has been given at Byron's hands. With Rose being caught in the middle of what has happened, Ron, Hermione, Harry and the rest of their family will now be after Greg Goyle and his son for what was done.

I will also explain how Lila could be Draco's child when her adoptive father supposedly did a DNA test with one of Rolf's hairs. All I will say is that things are not always as they seem. I will also get into Daphne's reaction that her niece and nephew are not biologically related to her and and it will not be pretty.


	14. Putting Aside The Past

A few hours later in the Hospital Wing, Ron held his sobbing daughter in his arms and watched as a distraught Draco Malfoy sat by his son's bedside. The beating that the boy had taken was brutal and completely uncalled for. He was glad that Harry was the one helping Professor McGonagall interrogate Byron Goyle and his little gang about what had happened because he would have bloody killed every last one of them. Especially when he saw the bruises on Rose's arms and legs from where they had restrained her and had thrown her to the ground when Byron was finished beating up Scorpius.

He glanced over and saw Hermione comforting Luna, trying to calm her after the other witch saw just how badly Scorpius had been injured. Then after a few moments, his wife walked over and whispered something to Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch then came over to the sleeping boy in the bed and took a blood sample from him.

"What is going on, Mione?" Ron asked his wife as she came back over to them and sat down in the chair that was beside the one he was sitting in.

"I'll tell you later when there aren't so many people around," Hermione stated, giving her husband a look that he recognized as being one that indicated when something that was very important needed to be kept as secret as possible.

"Mummy, will Scorpius be okay?" Rose's tear filled eyes nearly broke her heart and she hated Greg Goyle with a passion for the part he had played in his son's actions. He and Daphne Nott needed to suffer for the pain they had caused to the people around them. But her daughter needed her at that moment so she pushed the anger to the side to help Rose.

"I don't know, luv." Hermione could see that Rose was very tired and that the best thing for her would be to get some sleep but had a feeling that this would be a battle to make happen. She glanced over at Ron, silently pleading for him to back her up because Rose had her daddy wrapped around her little finger and knew how to work him to get her way from him. "How about you let your dad take you back to your dorm so you can get some sleep?"

"Mummy..."

"Rose, you need to sleep and you will not be any good to Scorpius if you don't take care of yourself. I will get Madam Pomfrey to give you a Dreamless Sleep Draught that will help you relax." Ron spoke up, trying to prevent an argument between his wife and daughter. At the age of eleven, his little girl was starting to really push the boundaries of what she could get away with, particularly with Hermione, and sometimes that led to disagreements with her mother.

The mediwitch had overheard their conversation and had already grabbed a potion out of her inventory. She walked over to where Ron and Rose were at, handing the vial to him before walking back into her office with Luna, who still had tears falling down her face.

"Come on, I will take you to the room where your mother and I will be staying tonight so you won't have the rest of your classmates asking you questions about what happened."

Ron stood up with Rose in his arms and left the hospital wing, leaving Hermione to walk over to the other side of the bed where Scorpius was lying on. She grimaced at the cuts and bruises that covered his face and throat and despite how much of an asshole and prick Draco Malfoy had been when they were younger, her heart went out to him.

"I'm sorry that your daughter got caught in the middle of this." His voice quietly carried over to her and she glanced up and saw the pain and suffering in his gray eyes as he looked over at where Hermione was standing.

"Thank you. Rose seems to have taken to him and from what Al has told us, he seems to be fascinated with her as well." She smiled at the thought of Ron's reaction to that friendship before a sad look came over her face. "I hope Scorpius wakes up and recovers soon. I don't think Luna will get over this if she loses him so soon after finding out that she could be his mother."

"She told you," Draco stated, not surprised that Luna would confide in either Granger or Ginny Potter. The three of them seemed to be very close friends and there for each other. It really didn't surprise him that much, almost dying at the hands of his psychotic aunt Bella as well as working together with the rest of Dumbledore's Army most and likely went a long way towards that.

"Yes, she did. She was asking my advice on how to get her unborn baby's paternity checked. I told her that she might have to go the muggle route in that situation because nobody in our world has come up with a potion to determine that yet."

"How does that work," Draco asked, not sure if he was going to like her answer. He could also sense that she was unsure of how to explain the procedure to him. A lot of things had changed in the nineteen years since Harry had defeated Voldemort but there was also some lingering mistrust because of how he had treated her while they were in school.

"They would give her medicine to numb the skin on her stomach, before inserting a needle into her where they would extract fluid from around the baby. They would then test it for any defects, the paternity and the gender. If she was in the Muggle world, it would be mandatory for Luna to have one of those being that she is now in her thirties and the risks are greater the older a woman gets. Although she could also get a sonogram where you can get a DVD made of it and possibly see the baby's face. It's pretty amazing."

"Thank you for explaining that to me, Hermione."

"You're welcome, Draco," Hermione said, trying to hide her shock at him calling her by name.

"I apologize for calling you the names I have over the years. You didn't deserve them and I hope you will accept my apology." He sounded sincere so Hermione decided to let go of everything that had happened and put the past behind them. Because if the way Rose was acting about Scorpius was any indication, they just might ended up being related by marriage.

Hermione smiled softly at him and took his hand in hers, gently squeezing it, right at the moment Harry came walking into the room. He stopped short at the sight of his best friend, who had taken the most abuse off of Draco Malfoy than either he or Ron, trying to comfort him. Although it didn't surprise him because Hermione had always been more forgiving than he or Ron had been in regards to their former classmates who had supported Voldemort.

"How is he doing," Harry asked, walking over to stand beside Hermione. He grimaced at the sight of Scorpius and the brutal beating he had endured.

"He's still unconscious and might not wake up until the morning. What did that little shit who hurt my son have to say for himself?" Draco's voice was full of anger and bitterness that reminded Harry of when they had been in school and Draco had been pulled into the middle of the war by his own father's actions.

"Byron admitted that he assaulted Scorpius because he blames your family for his mum kicking his father out of their home after that article in the prophet came out. It seems Goyle is now living with Daphne and ignoring his wife and Byron decided to get revenge by beating up Scorpius, the one member of your family that he knew he could take in a fight."

"I think it is time to teach my son to defend himself when he doesn't have access to his wand. After Father made me pull my head out of my ass and stop moping around the manor, he dragged me and my mother to a muggle martial arts class. It came in handy when about ten years ago Goyle tried to start in on Mum with the same bullshit he is spouting now about Vince's death being my fault. It was funny as hell to see him lying on the ground unsure of whether or not to hold his nose or his balls."

"I bloody remember that!" Harry exclaimed. "He knocked her wand out of her hand and had attacked her before she could use wandless magic on him. If I remember correctly, your Mum elbowed him in the nose and the ribs, then turned around and kneed him in the groin hard enough that St. Mungo's had to operate on him to repair one of his testicles. All of us in the Aurors office were laughing our arses off, in the privacy of our offices of course."

All three of them started to laugh at the thought of a big man like Goyle getting beat up by a woman half his size. They were interrupted by the sight of Luna coming out of Madam Pomfrey's office and walked over where Draco was standing. She had tears in her eyes and nodded her head at Draco, who pulled her gently into his arms.

"So you are his mother?" Hermione asked her friend, ignoring the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"Yes. She also wants the rest of our children down here so we can test them as well. The only one that will have to wait is the one for the baby I am carrying."

"That might not be an issue, Luna. Hermione was telling me about a Muggle procedure that would give the paternity, the gender and if there are any other problems with the baby."

"If it is safe for the baby, I will consider it. His or her safety comes first," Luna stated, sounding very determined.

"What the bloody hell is going on here! Why are the three of you talking like Scorpius is Luna's son!"


	15. Scorpius Wakes Up

Luna was sitting beside Scorpius' bed while Draco was with Harry, Ron and Ginny in Madam Pomfrey's office. The memories had been brought from Malfoy Manor so the other three could watch them, while Hermione had went to check on Rose. As she sat there holding his hand in hers, Scorpius started to move and lightly moan in pain before his eyes opened and he glanced over at Luna.

"Mum?"

Luna was unsure what to do, she longed to tell him that she was really his mother but in his condition, the shock might be too much for him. It was a time for putting what was best for her child ahead of her own desires. Unlike the woman who had stolen the chance to have this precious boy herself.

"I could hear everything all of you were talking about. You're my mum because your husband and that woman hurt you and father so she could have a baby. She might have given birth to me but I'm your child by blood," Scorpius stated, his voice weak but full of determination to say what he needed to. "Astoria was never my mother, you are."

Luna leaned forward and kissed his cheek, running her fingers through his sliver blond hair, tears falling down her cheeks. She cherished the feeling of his tiny arms coming around her, holding on tightly. Her heart was full of love for her little boy.

"Yes, I am. You need to keep this a secret, Scorp. At least until we can tell Lorcan and Lysander and to also test the two of them and the little ones," she said quietly, sitting back in the chair and hold his hand in hers.

"Okay, mum. Is Rose okay?"

"Yes, love. In fact, she is very worried about you and wants you to wake up."

Scorpius blushed as his mother softly smiled at him before letting him go to sit by his side.

"She was the first one besides Albus and his brother to be nice to me out of everybody in our house. She said her mum taught her to see the best in everyone. She never held it against me all of the things that father said about her mother when they were in school," he stated before looking around the room, an inquisitive look on his face. "Where's Father?"

"He is talking to Mr. Potter about something. Do you want to me to go and get him for you?"

"Yes, please."

Luna rushed over to the door to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on it. It opened a few seconds later and she rushed into her fiancé's arms.

"He's awake and wants you, Draco."

Draco's silver eyes lit up before he rushed out of the office and to Scorpius bedside. His arms were around his son and only someone without a heart or conscience wouldn't be moved by the sight of Scorpius clinging to his father.

Luna turned to Harry and motioned him back into the office. As soon as the door closed behind them, she turned to face her friend and his wife.

"When you go through those memories, I want to know more about why Astoria and Rolf did what they did. I know it started out as an effort to keep Mr. Greengrass and Rolf's grandfather from putting pressure on them but I want to know why it came down to lies that will cause my children pain for a long time. Lysander is already going through hell after witnessing Rolf rape me and still wishing that Rolf would have shown him any love at all. I fear his reaction when I tell him and his brother that Rolf might not be his father."

"What about Lila, Sabrina and the baby that you are carrying?" Ginny asked her friend.

"Mrs. Malfoy is bringing them over now to be tested and I am considering what Hermione was telling me about going to a muggle physician. Their methods of testing unborn babies are more advanced than ours. Astoria even got over her pureblood prejudice to go to one so she could carry Scorpius and Sabrina."

Before Ginny or Harry could respond, there was knock on the door and Madam Pompfrey walked into the room with Narcissa, holding Sabrina in her arms, and Amber, holding Lila's hand.

Amber sat the case she was holding in her other hand down on the table and took out a pair of rubber gloves as well as four slim but long boxes.

"I am going to take a DNA sample from all four of the remaining children and Draco so Madam Pompfrey can do the spells to determine who their mother or father is," Amber stated, before putting the gloves on and taking a cotton swab out of one of the boxes. "How about you go first Lila and show mommy what a big girl that you are?"

"Can I go and see Scorp?"

"Yes, you can," Luna spoke up, hugging her daughter before watching as Amber took the swab and used it to swipe the inside of Lila's mouth with it.

Amber took the swab and put it back inside the box before picking up another box. She went over to Sabrina, who started to whimper before Narcissa started to sing softly to her granddaughter, who instantly calmed down. Amber took the sample quickly while the baby was distracted and placed the swab back in the box.

Ginny took Lila, Sabrina and Narcissa outside to see Scorpius while Draco stepped back into the office. Lysander and Lorcan were with him. The former was very apprehensive, almost as if he knew that once again his world was going to be turned upside down.

Luna walked over to her sons and hugged each of them before starting to explain to them what was going on. They were old enough to understand what was going on and deserved to know the truth.

"What I am about to tell the both of you will sound insane but you both know that I wouldn't make something like this up."

"Mum, what's going on?" Lysander asked worriedly.

"We have found out that your father and Mrs. Malfoy had more secrets that they kept from all of us."

"What kind of secrets?" Lorcan asked fearfully.

"I just found out that Scorpius is my son because Mrs. Malfoy was injured during the war and couldn't have one of her own."

Both boys were in shock at their mother's words and tears filled both of their eyes.

"Scorpius is our brother? How is that possible? You didn't carry him in your tummy the way you did me and Lorcan."

"No, I didn't. Do the two of you remember what Mr. Potter told you about how babies were born?"

"Yes, he blushed like mad the entire time while the two of us, Albus and James all wanted to run away from him so he would stop talking," Lorcan said with an impish grin.

Harry's face was red at the memory of that day while the other adults in the room had to fight not to laugh. Luna regained her composure and decided to quickly tell her sons what had happened.

"Mrs. Malfoy was injured during the war and couldn't make babies but she could carry them. So she stole from me and Mr. Malfoy what she needed and carried my son and passed him off as hers."

"So Sabrina has to be tested to see if she is your child too?"

"Yes," Luna stated, answering Lysander's question.

"Your father was also injured and couldn't make a baby either so he and Mrs. Malfoy did something to me and Mr. Malfoy so I would have the two of you and everybody would think that the two of you belong to him. We have to take a swab from inside of your mouth to make sure that is what happened."

Both boys burst into tears at her words and Luna hugged both of her sons tightly before leading them over to where Amber was standing, tears falling down her face. Her heart broke for all of these children and the selfish actions of two people that didn't care about nobody but themselves. If Rolf Scamander and Astoria Malfoy weren't already dead, she would punch the both of them into the middle of next week for the pain they have caused.

Amber quickly took the samples and put them in the boxes before handing them over to Madame Pompfrey. The spells were done on all four samples and the ones that Draco and Luna had given. All six samples let off the same deep red glow that the one taken from Scorpius had done and Luna nodded at Draco.

"Does that mean Mr. Malfoy is our dad?" Lorcan quietly asked, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes," Amber said gently.

Lorcan cried in his mother's arms while Lysander ran from the room with Draco following him.

* * *

AN: I apologize for how long it has been since I have updated a lot of my stories. I have been in school almost nonstop for the last two years and am taking a three month break before doing my final term so I can relax a bit and finish some requirements needed for my final classes.

I am working on some ideas for the next chapter and hope to have it posted very soon.


End file.
